Discord
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: Discord: lack of concord or harmony between persons or things...When Shane pushes his luck once too many times is there anyone there for Claire as she falls? Love: a person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart...What happens when the only person who can give her love is someone she had seen at his worst and still stood beside him? *After Last Breath have not read BD
1. Sugar, we're going down

**do not own morganville vampires although i bet they would be better if i did anyways ENJOY**

* * *

It had been a difficult time since the draug came. I couldn't risk going back to the lab. Even with portals. The storms had caused unpredictable power shortages. Not a good thing to experience. Or live through. Claire had been kind enough to buy me a recorder with a "Blue Tooth" as she had called it. I didn't see why because it was neither blue, nor a tooth. It also attached to my ear. The idea was that I could speak out loud into the "Blue Tooth" and it would keep my ideas in the Founder's mansion's many computers. It was also stored in a mass storage device as a back up. The increase of draug in the sewers had limited our water usages. We were using a saved reservoir. Blocked from the draug of course. I was down in this damp and quite small lab figuring out how to kill the mass of draug without killing everyone else in its wake. "Humans can only help us so much, for the singing had gotten to the most outskirts of Morganville. Silver would kill the draug, but to get it in the water would be a challenge. Plus vampires and humans still couldn't drink the water. The reservoir will not last forever at this rate. Killing off the draug will exhaust our resources and our soldiers." I listened to the faint clicking of the computer keys off in the distance. Other than my pacing there was no noise in the small room. Which my bunny slippers did muffle. They were quite comfortable. I heard a click of the door. I ignored it and continued to speak.

"We still need to find a cure for Amelie. Under Oliver's rule we would all die. Blood would be spilled for every side. Unneeded bloodshed." I stopped to listen. The tapping of keys hadn't followed my speech. But there was a sound of footsteps. Then a sigh. I turned to see who it was, but I didn't need to. I could smell who it was. Roses. Claire. I am glad it wasn't raspberries like her housemate, Eve Rosser. She was looking at the mess of the room probably. Or it was my fashion sense which she had always commented on when she saw my wardrobe. Her hands on her hips and her backpack by the door. "I think I over spoke the 'Blue Tooth'." She walked over and looked at the board in front of me.

"Can't do that. It's impossible." I couldn't decipher if she was talking about the "Blue Tooth" or the board of symbols and unrecognizable words. She turned on me holding out her hand. I didn't know what she wanted. She groaned and her hand flashes to the side of my head. And flicked the "Blue Tooth" off of my ear. This, despite being shocked by her quickness, would have been comical. Her short stature made her reach on the tips of her toes. She flipped it in her hands a few times looking it over then lifting back up, so I may see. "Dead Battery. See. Simple explanation." She turned around to look around. Not seeing what she wanted she turned back to me with a scowl.

"Oh I know where it is." I ran around the small room opening drawers and shelves in flashes of movement. She sat in the same spot when I came back. Holding out the tiny charger to her she swiped it from my hand. "A thank you would be in store."

"I could have found it in my own time." She snapped plugging it in. She walked back to her backpack and pulled out a small box with holes in the top and she held it at an arms length. I turned my head to the side slightly. She handed it to me and fled a few feet back. I opened the box and smiled.

"Bob." I reached in and held him out in my hand then towards Claire. She shrunk back, "He won't hurt you."

"Yea I think I killed his cousin though. I'd rather not start a family feud." She was looking at him with a look you would give a piece of rotting flesh.

"Impossible." I say as I look around as he makes his way up my arm. "How did get him?"

"Wasn't easy," She shivered. "Rather not ever do that again." I found a small case with clear sides all around. I put him in and then looked back at her. She had her arms crossed and a scowl placed, for what seemed forever, on her face.

"What could have possibly upset you? Bob would not have –"

"It's not that, it's just this whole situation. I don't see how I managed to go from a girl just wanting to get accepted into MIT to being here with a bunch of vampires, good and bad, a boyfriend I would never have dreamt about, and working for one of the most senile of all the vampires!" Her tone of voice was rising. "And how did you know I was upset?"

"Well besides common sense I could already tell you were upset so I just made a conclusion. Also it's the same as when I was looking for Shane I found you first because I can always find you. From when I…." I looked at the ground as I explained how I knew. She sat frozen in place for a minute then shook herself. I could feel her tense up as if I was going to hurt her. I could never do that. Intentionally. I looked up briefly to see that she too was looking at the ground now. "Did I say something?" She didn't speak. She looked as if he had hurt her. He didn't know why. Finally she spoke,

"No, it wasn't you it's – its Shane and this situation it's hard to think in a matter of months I have been thrown in this situation."I went rigged when she said his name. If he hurt her he didn't know what he would do, but all he knew was it wasn't going to be pretty. "How many have you been able to do find. In that same sense." My throat closed up. I hadn't the heart to tell her, but my mouth said other whys.

"You." I dared look up at her. She had a mixture of emotions spread across her face like a kaleidoscope. Pain, sorrow, grief, and surprise. She reached up to touch the scars he had given her. The emotions panned across her face then she held one that stayed on her face. Gratitude. I was paralyzed by the change in her expression. She painfully took a step forward. About ten more before she stood right in front of me and did something no one had been kind enough to do in a long time. She hugged me. My body went rigged, not knowing what to do next. I decided to hug her back. It was unwieldy since she was almost a foot smaller than I. She pulled away until she was about two feet in front of me. I was still questioning why she did it. It seemed unnecessary. As though she were reading my mind,

"Because I realized that was selfish of me to storm in here upset when it's mostly your kind being exterminated by an ever growing enemy. I have made this situation worse in some ways by thinking this is all about me. You are the ones who should be complaining."

"That's not how we work dear Claire. We have lived too long and wars were not won by deprecating." I replied softly. Touched by the affection she had suddenly displayed.

"How is it you vamps always know what to say?" She questioned. I chuckled.

"Oh trust me Miss Claire we do not know what to say in times of need. You would be surprised at what we lack in communication."

Claire

I didn't quite know why I did it, but it seemed like the right thing to do. It also sparked something deep inside me. Like a short burst of energy that raced through my veins when he hugged me back. It was not the same with Shane. With Shane it was warmth that slowly spread through my body, like drinking a cup of hot coffee. When Myrnin hugged me back it was as though lightning coursed through my veins waking up my entire body. It felt enticing. Like when I had taken those red crystals. Except both drugs could kill me. But just like before she needed more. The idle chat was a distraction. When he finished his sentence I took the last few steps and hugged him again. He hugged right back. The lightning was slightly more. Not enough to satisfy…..what if. I reached up on the balls of my feet and kissed his cheek. A current of electricity coursed through me. He seemed to be confused whether to let go or not. I pulled away slightly just enough so I could look at his face. He looked down at me and I knew it was now or never. I close the distance between us and the voltage was nothing like the first times. He soon kisses me back and pulls me closer. I moan deep in the back of my throat at the movement. A part of her brain was telling her that you have a boyfriend, quit sucking face with your BOSS. But there was another one that was slightly louder saying KEEP KISSING HIM. Looks like my heart wins this time.

I could have stayed like this all day until he pulled away. She could tell he was trying not to keep kissing her. "What about Shane?"

"Who?" My brain was momentarily frazzled by the intensity of the kiss. He seemed to like the answer, for he kissed me again. My body went into a power overload and my legs were the first to shut down. My dear heart, suffered from beating too fast. Sadly my mind was last as the dizzying effect of his kiss had on me. Unfortunately the shrill ringing of my phone sounded from my phone. That ringtone only appeared on one of the most unfortunate undead beings in the world. Oliver. I groaned pulling away slightly before picking up the phone. "Oliver if I have to power up that computer again I am going to stake you and leave in a tanning bed." I lash at him.

"It wouldn't be smart to use that tone with me. Amelie needs you." He said blankly.

"Five minutes a little busy here." Myrnin had kissed her again and I almost dropped her phone.

"Five more minutes and you won't be able to finish your five minutes later." He snarled. He did have a point I did have a boyfriend, but that voice was just slightly bigger now that he had stopped kissing me. I sighed and talked back to the phone,

"Fine I'll be up." I reluctantly pulled away and he had a pained expression on. Oh trust me I was just thinking the same.

"Better hurry it sounded like he meant it." He stated his hands slithering from my waist. His touch was cold, but my body was fire. I nod and hurry to grab my stuff. I rush up to the door and throw it open in a hurry.

Myrnin

Well that was and exciting turn of events. I would get Oliver back for that one. I defiantly was going to find some equivalent revenge for an intrusion like that. I didn't even feel regretful. She did come on to me. I turned around with a smug look and looked at Bob's tank. "What are you looking at?" The spider crawled around in its dramatically smaller cage. I hummed quietly until my cellular device as well rang. "Hmm?"

"We need you up here." Oliver. Of course. Maybe while I'm up there I can construct and conniving plan in which involves Oliver's sanity at stake.

"Fine." I snap the phone shut and flash up. I see Shane, Claire, Eve, Michael, and Oliver all around a table. Only Claire and Oliver were facing me. I saw Claire's face flush slightly and I sent her a smirk. Shane turned around and gave me a glare. I shoot one right back.

"Myrnin what have you come up with so far?" Oliver interrupts.

"Besides things that won't work nothing." Oliver puts his thumb and index finger at the bridge of his nose. Well I don't see him coming up with anything constructive. Ah yes constructive plan Intrusion is now being calculated. Oliver kept talking, but I was lost in my own calculations. He must have asked me a question, for they were all looking at me. "What?"

"Myrnin you senile bat I asked if you have found anything that might help us get a section of the water back – untainted." I ignored the insult this time.

"No, not yet, but if I can get back to working I bet I will find something. Now if you are so done…."

"You have been 'working'," He quoted the air. "For the past few days and have nothing."

"I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas." He snarled and showed his fangs. "Exactly."

"You are all excused." Shane walked over to Claire's side as they were walking past me. Claire was closest to me. Shane shot me a look over Claire's head the same look you would give when you win a fight over your favorite toy from someone else. For she had not been there I would have lunged. So I simply threw on an I-know-something-you-don't smile and he walked away with a stunned look. That was the last I saw until I bolted back to my make shift lab.

* * *

**So yea if you all liked it or have suggestions I will give another chapter im only asking 3 reviews and I will update cool? Cool. So what does Myrnin have up his sleeve? Are we gonna get a wicked duel? How about some embarrassing moments for Oliver? That and much more if you just click the little review button VVVbelowVVV Do not fave or follow without review thanks**


	2. Knowing When To Walk Away

**so I decided to update anyways cause what makes you read my stories other than me being annoying and blowing up with new updates I know I'm evil he he so enjoy promise embarrassing moments will be soon just hold tight starting off with Claire by the by **

* * *

I felt torn. Shane was my current boyfriend and Myrnin was the boyfriend that could be. As she ushered, more like herded, me out of the room I could tell they were shooting daggers at each other. I hated it. Shane hadn't done anything to me to have to leave him. Couples fight, right? I sighed and Shane stopped us. He looked at me.

"We can do this, we'll make it through. It just takes time."

"Time we don't have. What happens when these draug kill us all? What happened to our time?" I sounded desperate. He smiled and bent down to kiss me. Normally this would have made me feel better, but now it just felt taunting. Just enhancing the fact its Shane I'm with not Myrnin. The voice was back this time my brain was definitely louder. Stop it you are in a committed relationship. You are happy. You already promised him one day you would marry him. What if I wasn't happy? What if I lied? The voices were getting harder to control, so I decided to try and enjoy this while I could. He sensed something was wrong because he looked into my eyes.

"That won't happen you will solve this with your super smarty brain." He tried to lighten the mood. She gave a half hearted smile. His smile washed off his face and looked at me dead on. "What's really wrong?" I chewed my lip trying to decide what excuse I could come up besides I was, for a lack or better word and to use Myrnin's to describe, snogging with my boss. I didn't answer right away and his face turned stony. "Does this have to do with _him_?" He said it with such distaste it made her want to puke. But she didn't the fact she knew who _he_ was and the fact he immediately assumed that set her off.

"Do you not trust me? Do I portray myself as some sort of slut sneaking behind my boyfriend's back?" My voice hitting an octave higher. He stepped back.

"If you didn't spend so much time with him – "

"Doing what? My job? One that pays money. Then yes I am doing exactly that!" I spat. I also didn't feel hurt when he gave me a glare. He balled his fists. "What are you going to do hit me, and turn out just like your father? Do it. Look how well he turned out." My words stung him and I knew it I didn't care. His trust in me was lower than I thought. It hurt more than my words.

"I am not my father." He said through clenched teeth.

"Prove it. For once let me do my job without assuming I'm off running behind your back." I spat. Then added, "If you want that then why don't you just go out with Monica!" The fire in his eyes when he looked at me burned away my tears. I no longer felt that I needed him. And that hurt. Not enough though. This trust problem with him was unbearable. Every time I stayed late it was always the same thing different day. I didn't see his hands flash out at me as I fell back. The force of his shove knocked the wind out of me. I couldn't catch her breath before I fell and hit the linoleum floor. Black started to creep around my eyes and stars were blurring his grief stricken face. I felt something wrong with my shoulder from where I landed. It didn't feel good. I blinked away tears of pain and when I opened my eyes again Michael was there tackling Shane. I heard Eve somewhere behind me was screaming. Vampires from all around came to see what was going on. I closed my eyes briefly and the last thing I saw was Michael baring his fangs at Shane and holding a fist ready.

* * *

Myrnin

I heard the screaming from Miss Rosser down in my lab. The yelling was muffled by the two floors above me. I faintly could make out what she was saying, but it didn't comprehend. I strained my ears to listen to exactly what she was yelling out and made out the ending. 'Air' or 'Aire'. I thought for a minute. 'Mare', 'Tare', 'Lair'. Then it clicked. Claire. I bolted upstairs yet again and the sight before me didn't make answer any questions I had had prior. It only brought more. Claire lay on the floor shoulder twisted wrong, with her eyes closed. Michael was grappling Shane on the cold floor. Eve was next to Claire holding her head in her lap. Vampires, what few there were, were gathering around to witness what was going on. No one stepped in to try and break up the fight. I saw Michael was keeping Shane pinned. They weren't fighting. He was keeping him away from something. My eyes veered back to Claire. Then it all revealed itself. I looked over at the match on the floor and dashed over pulling Michael off and holding Shane by the throat. My fangs and come down and it was I could to not rip this petty being to shreds. My eye sight was a deep red and I lost sight for a moment before a yell pierced the chaos.

"STOP!" Oliver parted the small crowd and looked around at the sight before him. I still had a firm grip on Shane who was struggling to get free. Kicking and scratching at my hand with his hands. It fell silent and the only sound was Eve trying to talk to Claire. "What the hell has gone on?" He asked in a chilling voice. No one spoke up. Michael looked at Claire with worry. Then at Eve. Oliver saw Claire in her condition and asked again, "What happened?" This time it was calmer and Michael spoke up.

"Shane and Claire were arguing and Shane shoved Claire. She fell and now she hasn't opened her eyes." He said Shane's name like it left a foul taste in his mouth. Shane had stopped fighting and my grip had loosened enough, so he could breathe properly.

"Myrnin let go of him. He does need to breathe and explain himself." Oliver said not caring for the human's safety. Especially the least liked human of all. I gave him one last hard look and let go, but stood in the same spot. He began gagging and regulating his breathing. Neither Michael nor Eve looked to see if Shane was alright. I looked at Claire. Her breathing was regular, but her shoulder did sit wrong. "Get Theo Myrnin." I stayed a few more seconds then rushed off. Finding Theo was easy. I explained what happened and I showed him where she was. He leaned over her gently removing Eve so he could look at Claire's shoulder. He lifted her up and she groaned. Eve squeaked a little and the knot in my chest, the one I didn't know I had, loosened slightly. He examined her shoulder and waved me over.

"I need you to hold her while I place her shoulder back in its socket." The more he talked about her injury the more red tinged my eyes. It was Shane's fault. This would never have happened weren't for him. I walked over and held her head against my chest making sure that she didn't waver when he placed her shoulder back. He took a deep breath. Exhaled then pushed carefully not to hurt her worse. There was a loud crack that echoed through the small hallway. I took a deep breath of her and gently sat her upright. Theo examined her again to make sure she was otherwise unharmed and placed her arm in a sling to take precaution that she wouldn't do anything she shouldn't. Or Shane does anything he shouldn't. Theo nodded and said in a low tone so the humans couldn't hear. "She needs rest I have a few cots that are better than the floor she has been sleeping on." I nodded and as he gathered his stuff I gently lifted Claire in my arms and made sure not to further irritate her shoulder. Shane looked at me from where he slouch breathing in ragged breaths. His face betrayed his fury and hatred. I snarled slightly and he seemed to back of half a decibel. Theo led me to one of the many rooms and I laid her on one of the empty beds. I watched for a little while longer then stalked out.

* * *

Eve

The only thing I knew was Shane had no right to do any of this. After Claire was carried off I lunged myself at him. Michael caught me just barely. "How could you Shane? She didn't deserve that. What were you thinking?" He didn't look at me. I wanted to punch him right in the face. The bruises from where Myrnin grabbed him had already started to show. Again. This time she didn't feel as bad. She knew she should have been worried about him, but seeing Claire like that had knocked all sense out of me. How could he just shove her around like that? There is no excuse; nothing she could have said would have justified his behavior. She didn't know why Michael had run off at first until she saw Claire on the ground almost passed out. I had calmed down enough to try and speak to human rationally. "Why Shane?"

"I don't know okay. It just happened. Alright if I could take it back I could. Do you think I wanted to hit her?" His voice breaking as he recalled the memory. Michael let her go, but didn't move far. I had lost my fight. I wanted nothing more to go see CB and have her tell me it was all a dream, but it wasn't. This was reality. There was no escaping it. No matter what I wanted to believe. Shane had just shoved Claire to the ground injuring her, and then couldn't even accept he did it. Just like his father. That must have been what she said. Compared him to his father. The stress from this whole she bang had been too much. No, Eve, do not make excuses for him. He hurt Claire. He also hurt the rest of us. Letting us down as well. Showing how much he really didn't have control over his body. It was like we didn't even know who he was any more. It hurt. It really did. I stared at him for a long time then turned away. Michael lingered behind and gave him the look and soon followed me. I went in the opposite direction as Claire. I wanted to get away from the whole situation. As far as I could get.

* * *

Michael

I heard Shane and Claire fighting, but I didn't want to listen in on that. It was personal. I heard the wind come out of Claire's body with force and I knew something was wrong. I looked over my shoulder quickly and saw Shane's hands out in front of him and Claire falling to the ground. It was in slow motion from then on. I go to tackle Shane. Eve screaming Claire's name as thought it might help her not fall to the rock hard linoleum. I knew I couldn't hurt Shane, but he was trying to run to Claire. I had just gotten him held down when I was shoved out of the way. I hit the wall, but it didn't hurt. I rushed to be at Eve's side. I just noticed who shoved me away. Myrnin, where he came from I don't know. But his strength could definitely keep Shane from moving. Oliver came and I hadn't realized he was talking to anyone of us. I finally decided to speak up. I explained everything, well everything I knew, and then put my hand on Eve's upper arm. She kept talking to Claire. Saying things like 'he didn't mean it'; 'you are going to wake up alright', and 'we can't lose you again'. I tried to comfort her. Of course he meant it. If he didn't he would have walked away. I couldn't look at him right now. The friend I thought I knew just pushed someone so frail to the ground. If words hurt more than blades then what could she have possibly said. He wouldn't be surprised if Claire left Shane. He wouldn't blame her either.

The crack that exploded through the air made me come back to reality. Shane had been explaining himself while Myrnin and Theo lean over Claire's unconscious body. I winced at the sound. I hope Shane realizes what he did. And how wrong it was. I tried to call out to Eve, but I realized she needed to get away. There was no way she could take a shower, so I knew she was even tenser than before. I finally caught up to her and we walked side by side. She didn't speak, but I could feel the anger and disapproval wave of her in currents. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her everything was okay, but it wasn't. None of it was. She was trying to keep her cool when we arrived back at where out bags were. She was pacing and I was having a hard time just sitting there. She stopped and looked me dead in the eyes. Hers were red from the silent crying that had been going on as she was pacing. Finally she spoke,

"What's happening to us?" I didn't understand. Somehow I knew the question was deeper than it had seemed. The subtext in it almost broke my once beating now undead heart. I shot forwards and hugged her. Making sure that I didn't hurt her in the process. I made soothing noises as she silently cried. My shoulder was soaked by the time she was done. I realized then the real depth of the question. _What has happened to us?_

* * *

**Hello again im sure you all liked it thank you for the reviews and I will make sure to have some wickedness from Myrnin and one badass fight in sue…..So if that is all mind if you toss 2 reviews in the review box VVVbelowVVV that would be just dandy thanks and dont get your knickers in a twist this all pans out and it ends mostly happy so bleh  
**


	3. Undead Glitter Army

**Ok so here I am again trust me more delicious Clyrnin cause that what this is right. Rhetorical question OF COURSE IT IS ok after all of this angst it out and extinguished we will get back to chastening a hermit, playing hide and go seek with a beagle spider, and being just sexy over all (also just FYI FIGHT TIME if you would be so kind as to put Till I Collapse by Eminem on repeat whilst reading that would be gracious it adds to the scene odd selection I know but it suits thank you)**

Claire

I woke up in a comfy bed. Well comfier than what I had been sleeping on for the past few days. I moved to lie on my side and instantly regretted it. A fiery pain shoots its way into my brain and I scream out. What the hell happened to my shoulder? A cold hand gently moves me off of my side. My eyes were closed trying to block out the pain, so I couldn't tell who it was. A voice was trying to talk to me, but I didn't want to listen to anything. I just wanted the pain to go away. I tried to open my eyes, but the black around the edges was blurring the face before me. I think I remembered the face. The black cleared away after awhile and I noticed I couldn't move my arm very much without pain. I looked down and saw the sling.

"What the hell happened?" I called. My ears were still ringing. I looked up again and noticed the face for the first time. Theo Goldman sit in front of my. His friendly face smiling, but with no teeth. My head hurt and I didn't remember much after falling. Falling. That was it I fell. Did I? I shook my head gently and remembered what happened. Shane shoved me. Shane, the one who is supposed to protect me, shoved me to the ground like trash. Why? A fight's a fight. Why – Oh yea now I remember. I wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. The pain in my arm proved that. Whatever Theo was saying finally registered in my mind.

"-rest. Don't move too much you can get back to work, but now you need rest." I nodded and I could feel my eyes give in, but I someone out of the corner of my vision just before I fell back to sleep. I wanted to stay to see who it was, but my eyes betrayed me and I was in a deep sleep within minutes.

Myrnin

After I left I finished my plot against Oliver. It did feel a little less a plot since I knew Claire would have had some 'awesome' input. Why humans used such words in the now still baffled me. As soon as I was done I went and checked on Claire. I sat in a cot to her side. I knew she would be waking soon; her heartbeat was changing to a slightly faster pace as it woke from its deep slumber. I hadn't expected her to turn on her shoulder though. Thankfully Theo had come in to check in on her or she would have panic at the slight skip in her memory and not being able to remember why she had an injured shoulder. Her panicked state sent the memories on a repeat from the moment I heard Eve screaming. I involuntarily took a deep breath to keep the images at bay. When I opened my eyes again she had seen me, but her eyes were already deceiving her will to stay awake. I got up when Theo did and walked to the chair next to her bed. Eve had come in prior when she was asleep. I could smell the foul odor of raspberries in the chair still. I tried to block out the odor. There were footsteps behind me and the smell I knew of which only belonged to one person. I snarled as the door opened and they didn't stop. I stood up in a flourish and Shane kept walking past me. I stopped him before he got to her bedside. He glared at me and pushed me aside.

"I have a right to see my girlfriend." He spat the word in my face.

"Oh really if you hadn't noticed, but that is the same girl in which you threw to the ground." I snarled.

"Oh yea and why would you be here, uh? I should have known." He says shooting daggers in the direction of Claire's resting body. I snarled and my fangs came down.

"You have no right to dictate who she works with. Whether you approve of not."

"Oh yea and you would know wouldn't you. 'Work' is all it is isn't it?" He stepped into my space.

"Bad move human." I showed my fangs and shoved him to the ground as he did to Claire. Taste of his own medicine. He hit with a gasp, but got up almost instantly. He came after me and I flashed to be behind him as he ran into the chair I was just in. I snickered. He lifted up the chair and I stopped he threw it and I caught it midair. It was only a distraction he ran into me full force and I dropped the chair on the ground nearby. He hit me in the gut and I was momentarily fazed. How dare he? I shot forward and pushed him into the nearby wall. He wiped his face and came at me again.

"Why are you so set on something you can't have?" He says as he charges me again. I lift him over my shoulder and he lands on the edge of one of the beds.

"Where's the fun in having something I can replace?" I hissed. He seemed enraged by this half answer and grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at me I grabbed it and shoved it forwards at him as he ran to be. He hit it dead on and reached his hands around to scratch my arms. I reach behind me and grab another pillow removing the on already there in a flash of movement at the same time I swing the other one around and hit him square in the side. He gasped as the wind removed itself from his body. Before he fell he kicked me right in the side with a roundhouse kick. I was more surprised than hurt. I grabbed the bedpost and steadied myself. As he fell I gained my composure and grabbed him by the neck and shoved him back letting go to send him flying through the air hitting the wall with enough force to make a hole where his head hit. He slid to the ground and I turned around satisfied he wasn't going to get back up.

I grabbed the chair and put it back in its place and put the pillows, well the intact ones, back in their space. I sat down in the chair and was amazed at how Claire hadn't woken from all of the noise, or no one came to check up on her. I held my head on my hands with my elbows on my knees. I watched her breathing and heard a noise. I ignored it and kept watching her chest rise and fall. Rise and fall. I heard another set of pants come from behind me and I looked behind me. There stood Shane with a silver stake. Where he got one I don't know. I flashed to move and he sliced through the chair with a ad look in his eyes. I grabbed for a pillow and threw it at him which he dodged and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a vial, I didn't know what exactly it was until he threw it up into the air and it exploded mid air. Damn. The few specks of silver that hit me burned my skin and I hissed. Patting at the silver to get it to stop spreading over my skin. I came to realize something. He had this the whole time. He could have done this sooner. "You. You made a mistake." I got my skin to stop burning and I shot after him with all the speed I had. I dodged his ill aimed stake and reached my hand around in front of him throwing him to the ground where there was now a hole the size of a large cat. His hand had dropped the stake and from what I could tell he had no more powder.

"Go ahead kill me." He croaked. My eyes were a very deep red and I had a hard time focusing.

"No, but you will stay away from Claire. You will not have the chance to hurt her again. Do you understand? Do you know the pain that you have caused her?"

"Not as much as you." He managed.

"Oh really? Do you know how many times I saved her compared to you? Many times Amelie wanted her gone because she knew too much, I was there persuading her that Claire is an asset we cannot lose. And as you can see she is still here today."

"I bet she was only an asset to you." He coughed. I pressed harder on his larynx and he made an involuntary squeak.

"You will stay away from her. Do you understand the command I have given you? If you don't please say so now." I say icily. He gives me a cold stare and gives the slightest of nods. One I wouldn't have noticed had I not had my hand at his throat. "Stake me and I will drain you." I let him go and I went and sat again in the chair which was even more uncomfortable given he ruined it, and the springs were poking out, but I didn't care. The silver made me exhausted. I rest my head in my hand as I heard him scurry off. Good, scurry like the vermin you are. I close my eyes briefly and soon I am overwhelmed with sleep.

Claire

I tried to wake up. I could hear the fight going on around me, but whatever Theo did made me unable to escape from my slumber. I heard the sounds of hissing and snarls come from both sides. Who was fighting while I sleep? Was this some sort of dream? It had to be a dream. But if it was a dream how come I couldn't see. Thinking about what was going on around me made my head and shoulder hurt. I decided to try and block it out. Finally the noises stopped and I went back into a restful sleep.

I woke up what felt like several hours later. My eye lids felt heavy and my throat was dry. I tried to swallow, but I only coughed. I groaned and remembered that I couldn't move my shoulder much. I looked around from where I lay. My head swiveled to my side and saw Myrnin there. His gaze was piercing. How long had he been there? I expected to see Eve or Michael. I tried to talk, but my mouth hurt too much. I moved my one good arm and pointed to my throat. He stared at me some more and then grabbed for the side table. It had water and a small glass. He filled up the glass and gave it to me. I tried to get into a semi sitting position, but it just wasn't working. I groaned and took the water anyways. I downed it with some difficulty making sure it didn't spill all over me. He took it from me when I was done and refilled it. I grabbed it and downed it with a little more ease than before. There now I think I was able to speak. I look around the room again and notice things that I hadn't earlier when I scanned. Like the feathers that were strewn through the pathways. The hole that had appeared on the wall.

"What happened?" I ask trying once again to get into the sitting position.

"Nothing in particular." He moved some of the pillows so it was easier to move and I sighed as I rest my head on the head board. The cool touch of the cold wall felt refreshing against my throbbing head. I took a deep breath.

"How long have you been here?" I asked turning my head to see he was back in the chair. The chair that had a gash down the middle, but he didn't seem to mind. What the hell had happened?

"Not long." He said not too charismatically. I saw parts of his hands and face was red. They weren't fully healed.

"Myrnin what attacked you?" He looked up in surprise.

"Whatever do you mean?" I wanted to get up and show him. I started to move and carefully swing my legs down on the edge of the bed. He stood up. "No you need rest."

"No I'm tired of resting." My arm hurt less, but I still was careful with it. I grabbed his hand to show him as he reached to make sure I was alright. "What happened?" I repeated. He looked at his hands as if he had never noticed them before.

"Nothing dear Claire." He took his hand back after a few seconds. My own hand fell limply to my side. I noticed for the first time that a lot had been damaged. I decided not to ask because I knew I wasn't going to get a straight answer. I tried to stand up, but I felt dizzy and felt myself falling again. His arms were around me in seconds. He avoided my shoulder which I was thankful for, but I kinda wished he dropped me, for the electrical current that washed through me made me weak. I sighed into his chest and if he hadn't been there to steady her she would have fallen face first into the cold floor. He held my one good shoulder and kept me level.

"Sorry little dizzy." I said softly. He hummed as an answer and gave her a look. "I'll be alright. I wanted to go see if you blew anything up."

"Why would you assume I would do that?" He looked a little shocked.

"I saw you in the meeting room, you were concocting a plot. But why?" I said last part softly. Knowing the answer, but wanting to confirm anyways. He sighed,

"Ok if you must see." He got a wild glint in his eyes and I got a giddy feeling in my chest. My brain started to speak up. Stop that. He's your boss. Fortunately my heart was quite louder saying TO HELL WITH IT! Shane isn't around, besides look at what he did. I nodded and he rushed off to his greatly smaller lab. I stood for a moment until he came back. "Oh yea, sorry." We walked together in mostly silence. He kept looking straight ahead, but I could tell her had been up to something. I chuckled at his maniac antics. We finally walked down the steps to his lab and he rushed over to his table. There lay a bucket full of what looked like glitter. I looked at it with confusion on my face.

"This is your great plan?" I say giving him a look behind me.

"Ah but little Claire you do not see the brilliance. These are not just any ordinary pieces of glitter. They have a plan." He looks at them with that mad gleam again and I can't help but laugh. He looks at me confused. I cover my mouth to stop from laughing. It doesn't work.

"I'm – I'm so sorry." I try to get out between breaths. He looks at me some more and I finally manage to stop laughing. "How is it you don't find this hysterical?"

"Because I have not put it into play yet. Why do you find it hysterical?"

"Because it's glitter." He gave me a look then grabbed a handful and threw it at me. I closed my mouth so none of it could get in. My eyes as well. Even though I wanted to yell at him for throwing glitter at me. I felt them all land on me then looked at myself. I tried to dust them off, but they wouldn't come off. My face turned to shock and I tried again. Still none of it moved. "Myrnin." I said sternly. "Get it off." He had a smug look on his face. "Ok I take back making fun of your glitter now get it off." He complied and looked around his lab. He looked through a few boxes and held up some old shirts and pants. He tossed them to me and I barely managed to catch them. The pants were cute, but the top was hideous. I think I'll stick with the glitter.

"Do you see now?" he said as he walked up to me.

"Yes, but will it wear off. I do not want to look like a fairy my whole life." I grumbled.

"Oh, but with your short stature it suits you so well. Ever thought about being one for Halloween?" He mocked, at least I think so.

"No because a) this is Morganville and b) wouldn't it be redundant? And where did you get these?" I held up the pants and top. He shrugged turning around.

"I was mad for a long time being. I could have picked them up somewhere." I held them to my chest and looked around for the…..ah there it is. I slip in locking the door and having a difficulty changing due to the whole sling situation. I realized something as I pulled the pants on at last. He never answered my question. I finish and step out.

"Myrnin you never answered my question. Will this come off?" I called since he had vanished.

"Oh yes of course. A joke is only funny the first time around. I wouldn't want poor Oliver cursed by these devils." I waited. "Oh you simply use butter. They will slip right off. I would recommend washing them afterwards though to get the smell and look of butter off." His voice came from somewhere in the small room. I grabbed my clothes and lay them on one of the many stools. For the room being so small he still could cram it with so much stuff.

"You aren't going to tell Oliver about the butter thing are you?" I ponder wondering where he could have gone.

"Ah yes eventually after everyone has seen Fairy Princess Oliver." He still doesn't show himself and I begin to question if he is really here. I keep walking heading for the table where all of the diabolical glitter lay in wait.

"So what is your plan?"

"Plan?" He says poking his head around a pile of books. I knew I wasn't crazy.

"Yes a plan for the undead glitter." He looks me dead on.

"Oh yes a plan. My favorite part. One that will star you as the main role." He says with a wicked smile and I heard a voice calling from the back of mind, but soon ignored it. This is going to be fun.

**Hello all so I decided to get my ideas out today instead of waiting so ill give you a little something im getting out of the angst and back to the humor then onto romance any ideas for something be kind enter them in the box VVVbelowVVV ok so to whoever asked whos smile that is as my cover well that my dear readers is the one and the only Cheshire Cat the Maddest of the Mad  
**


	4. Everybody Talks

**hello again I'm glad you all are enjoying it so far and if you aren't then man I must be annoying so as you commanded we have some embarrassing moments for a lonesome hermit to be ensued I am just popping these out like no joke hey I can finally put all the ideas I had been wanting into one big fanfiction you know what that means MORE CHAPTERS hahaha I win in the end enjoy!**

* * *

Claire

I snickered silently as Myrnin reached up on the ladder. The plan was simple. Plus I had help. Although I did find some of this completely and utterly immature, but hey if I'm not reckless now what am I going to laugh about when I'm old. Oh, right I think this whole Morganville thing will be laughable in just a few years. If I don't go insane first. This might happen with a) who I work with and b) there is a whole town that is run by vamps and NO ONE KNOWS. Yea most definitely. Ninety five percent sure. Well oh well, so have fun while you can. Myrnin came down and gave me a thumb up. Step one. Check. Now we just need to initiate. I pull out my cell phone and dial Oliver's number. Now it was Myrnin's turn to snicker. I put a finger to my lips and remembered once again just where they had been with the same person. A shiver ran up my spine at the memory and I hadn't realized Oliver answered.

"Claire what is it? I'm glad to hear you are up and well. Wouldn't want to lose a valued member of this group." Of course he doesn't care about me.

"Oh Oliver I have something to show you in the room just past where we met up earlier I'm there. This one has a board so I may show you." Now she felt even less guilty about pulling this off.

"I'll be there soon." Myrnin grabbed me before he finished and I squealed. He must have heard Oliver coming. I put my phone away as we went vamp speed back to the lab. I really wanted to see that though. He put me down and I grabbed for the nearest stack of book cases.

"Alright?" I nodded and regretted it. I couldn't see for a minute. I stared off into the distance as my sight came back to me. He was looking at me carefully. As soon as I could see again and my head stopped throbbing we began to look busy. Finding anything to do before Oliver came bursting through the door. This surprisingly was a long time. We were working on a model of the water system when the door slammed open. We looked behind us and the fury that surrounded Oliver almost made me burst out laughing. I held it together though for the sake of Myrnin. He finally spoke up, "Oliver what in the world happened to you." He tried to hide the laughter from his voice.

"How about you explain," He waved his hands to his own body. "This."

"Hmm I don't know, but has anyone told you you look fabulous." He put on a faux girl accent. Oliver looked at me then.

"Did you know about this?" I put on a shocked expression.

"Me, no what room did you go in?" He looked confused.

"The one with the door open."

"Well you assumed, so I guess that's your fault. If I had found something important I would have the door _closed_. Just common sense. I was across the hall." His anger was back.

"Why would someone have _this_ on the top of the door?" I shrugged and felt Myrnin do the same. He was covered from head to toe in glittering undead demons. He looked almost petrified to walk back outside. Like someone was going to beat up Oliver. Yea right. I almost felt bad. Almost. He did interrupt an….intimate moment between the two. So the pity was slim. At that comment I heard voices clash around in my head. **You were in a relationship**. My brain was up to bat first. **Yes **_**we're**_. Heart coming in with a very valid testimony. **Well you don't want to look like a slut now do you?** Ooh I felt that one. But my heart could take a swing. **Why that's what he thinks we are already.** My brain hardly had the wind to come back. But did anyways. **It doesn't matter what he thinks now. **Oh my god, were my brain and heart really agreeing on something. This is groundbreaking. **Finally the other half of common sense agrees with the better half.** Okay I think that was a little far now that we all agree you are all going to be ignored until further notice. There was frantic screaming, but hey I wasn't listening. I turned my attention back to Oliver and his fairy state. I hadn't realized they were talking.

"-only you." Oliver looked ready to lunge.

"I would not say that if you don't want to have it end badly Olivia." _Olivia?_ Oh yea glitter. Oliver/ia snarled and almost did lunge had it not been for me sitting next to Myrnin. Oliver/ia must have forgotten he had a bunch of tiny sparkling devils on him and rushed out of the small room. I looked over at Myrnin to see if it was all clear to laugh, so Oliver/ia wouldn't hear. Must have been a yes because he began laughing himself. I soon joined it.

"I'd say that ended better than I had hoped for." He tried to speak, but kept laughing. I laughed until my sides hurt, which coincidently made my shoulder hurt. I stopped laughing and groaned. I leaned again the very uncomfortable table waiting for the pain to subside. I hadn't noticed, but Myrnin stopped laughing as well. I could feel his stare locking onto me. "What have I done?" I whispered. Remembering the arguments that lead to this. I hadn't realized it, but Myrnin was holding something out to me. I looked over. It was an ice pack. Ironically. I didn't know why she found it funny, but I couldn't help it. I smirked and grabbed it thankfully with her one good hand. I lay it on my shoulder and lay my head back. I looked at the roof above me. Myrnin began laying something on the ground. I didn't want to look down to see what it was. He then began sweeping. _Sweeping. _I was surprised he knew how to clean. I dared to look down at the ground saw there was something on the floor. I really didn't want to know.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I hadn't realized she had been looking at him. I decided to joke with him.

"Oh I was looking at you, I was wondering what I was looking at." He was confused then got it with a scrunched up face.

"That was uncalled for dear Claire."

"Your face is uncalled for." I snickered. He looked at her with shock.

"Do not make me throw more glitter at you."

"Can't use that as a threat since you are out." I put emphasize on the 'out'. He shook his head slyly and had a manic grin on his face.

"Oh no do you seriously think I would waste it all on him?" I squealed. And added with batting eyelashes.

"Oh big mean Myrnin don't throw glitter on me. Pretty please." I say girlishly. Just to add affect.

"Oh wipe that look off your face and help me clean." He said stubbornly holding the broom up and pointing it at me. I chuckled.

"You know this look suits you well." I say between breaths. He looked down at himself.

"Do not mock my standings, little Claire, you work for me." He gives a mock anger face. I hold up my hand in defense.

"Oh, no god, forbid I do that." His eyes were growing manic from the taunting.

"This lab, however small it is, is not going to clean itself." He fought back.

"It also didn't dirty itself now did it?" I shot back stifling a laugh.

"Hey we both had equal contribution to the making of this mess I only find it fair we both take the instantaneous moment to clean." His broom had come back to point at me. This time I couldn't help it. His wardrobe clashed with what he spoke and demonstrated. The dark green, almost black, vest was covered by a floor length coat with no shirt. The buttons were miss matched leaving the vest lopsided. His pants a black pinstripe that went with a totally different outfit hung loosely at his hips. Lastly the grungy bunny slippers with a torn ear and missing fang completed the look. And he was talking to me about mess.

"I do not see," Breath. "How you can," Breath. "Dictate a mess," Breath. "When you can hardly," Breath. "Clean yourself." A tear rolled down my cheek. I closed my eye briefly then opened them again and saw the hurt on his face. Genuine hurt. I stopped laughing and got up. "Myrnin I was just taunting you know." I walked over to him. He was looking down and avoiding my gaze. "I didn't mean to – "I was cut short when he beamed at me and flung whatever it was he had on his hands onto my shirt. Oh he was going to pay. I took inventory of what was one my shirt before I poked him. Butter thank god. He chuckled at this and did a little dance in front of me.

"I fooled Claire! I fooled Claire!" He kept chanting over and over again. I scowled.

"Har har har. Ok fine." I put my one good hand on my hip. "Come here." He stopped dancing, but still had that look on his face. "Let's start by fixing this vest. How did you even put it in this bad of shape?"

"It was dark when I put it on." I gave him a look as I undid the first button.

"We both know that you cannot use that as an excuse." He shrugged. A most human move that she could have mistaken him as one. Undoing the buttons was easy with one hand. Putting them back was harder. I smacked his hands out of the way when he tried to help me. "No you got it in this state to begin with." **Admit it you are taking this long because you are ogling. **My heart just wouldn't quit would it? **Time, time is what we need. **Brain sometimes I wonder if you are all that smart. After about five minutes of me fiddling with his buttons he grabbed my hand. I had an intake of breath with the suddenness of it. And the fact that she hadn't realized how much she missed that bolt of electricity. "I can do this." I said in a sigh.

"No, I'll fix it." He gave a comforting smile and let go of her hand. I missed the torrents running through my veins. He began to button his vest correctly the first try.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" He flashed a did-I kinda smile and I rolled my eyes. Mostly for affect to hide the fact I missed the sight of him without a shirt. I quickly turned around and grabbed the broom that had been strewn to the stack of books next to him. I began to sweep up what he started which took double the effort since I only had one good arm. I panted once I was finished and we had just started. He was flashing from place to place putting things here and there. I leaned against the wall mostly on my left side and groaned. For such a small room it was a hassle to clean. Well it was a hassle for a gimp to clean. Myrnin just kept on moving in blurs of my vision. I closed my eyes because I was getting dizzy. I heard the sounds of wind stop and I opened my eyes. A hand was in my face and I jumped.

"Give me the broom."

"No it's keeping me steady."

"I'd say you have worked well past your limit today." He said putting his hand down. I looked around and saw it was definitely cleaner. The books were in somewhat order and the floor didn't look like Ke$ha barfed all over it. So I guess that's what he qualified clean. But leaving that was the problem. I didn't want to go back to where I was, lying on the cold floor knowing only feet away from me lay the person who did this to me. I tried to push out the memories, but the tears came. I tried to wipe them away, so he wouldn't see, but of course he did. He walked up to me, for what felt like the millionth time, and looked at me with caring eyes. I rubbed my face in anger. Stop crying. Crying get's you nowhere. My face must have turned red with friction, for he grabbed my hand again and I gasped at the strength in which had done it.

"Stop." He said forcefully and I had to look him in the eye. Which, by the way, weren't all that bad. Stop it. Now. I did, but I silently kept crying. He used his free hand to wipe away the tears. "It's okay to cry sometimes. It is not weakness. It just shows you have been strong for too long. And dear Claire, I'd say you have been strong for far too long." He stated. Right then that was all she wanted to do. Curl up in a ball somewhere warm, dark and just cry. It was irrational, but at this moment it seemed right. I couldn't though. Not now. My tears were still flowing, yet at a less rapid pace. He sighed. "There is an extra room in here if you would like to use it for the night." I gave him a look and he gave me a smirk. "Dear Claire I am far too innocent for such acts." She managed a chuckle and nodded.

"If that's okay, and not intrusive on our trust." He smiled, but with no teeth. He let go of my wrist and I stopped crying. I then proceeded to yawn. Showing exactly how tired I was. He moved back and turned on his heel to look at the model once again. Fixing things here and there. I looked around and noticed, now it was clean, a door I have never seen before. I walked over and opened it. It was a medium sized room with a twin bed in the center. No windows. I saw a few books on the night stand that had been moved from the other room. I walked over and sat on the bed. There was a small chest which I opened and found more clothes. Nothing my size, though it would have to work. I shut the door quietly and changed with a hassle. **If you didn't know better you might ask Myrnin to come help you take them off.** Oh how I didn't miss that. Shut up both of you. I finally managed to get my pants off and that left me in just my underwear. I took off the sling carefully and threw on an oversized T-shirt that barely covered my thighs. Well that or those cute pants you can never get off. I sighed and crawled into the bed. Careful of my shoulder. My head hit the pillow and I was instantly asleep.

* * *

Myrnin

I heard her close her door and I continued to work on the model. It was really just an excuse to avoid blurting out the real reason I walked over there in the first place. I sighed and put a hand on my face. My eyes tinged slightly and I realized I hadn't eaten all day. Running from Olivia did that to you. I still chuckled at the sight of him. Claire's control over laughing was quite tremendous. If she had not been there I might have given in and ruined the whole plan. I noticed she had stopped listening to us when her input was limited. I couldn't blame her, the fighting was annoying. Maybe one of the reasons we fought so much. I shrugged and walked over to the mini fridge I kept hidden under the table. I knew Claire didn't like it when she saw vampires drink, so I tried not to have her be around when I did. I knew what I was, but maybe for her I could pretend I was something better. Or her sake. I cursed myself for being so human with me feelings. It wasn't often you find somebody with the same enthusiasm for science as you. It wasn't often you found someone like Claire. I put my head in my hands and remembered why I was over here. I took out two bags and downed them in seconds. The red around my eyes faded and I went back to work. After about an hour I could hear her nonstop tossing and turning. I grabbed another ice pack, I still don't know why she laughed when I did this, and walked over to her room. I knocked and there was no answer. I walked in and saw she was lying face up, but she was sweating. I walked over and gently tapped her uninjured shoulder. Thought still made the red tinge his eyes briefly. She gasped and sat upright. Even with my vampire reflexes I wasn't expecting that.

"Claire?" I whispered. She looked around worried then saw me and slowly calmed down.

"What happened?" She said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Nothing, you kept tossing and turning, so I brought you this for the pain." I held out the ice pack and she graciously took it. She set it on her arm and carefully lay back down. I was walking away when she called me.

"Myrnin ca-"She seemed to be searching for words. "Can you stay?" She almost choked on the words. I turned around, but not fully.

"I'll be in the next room trust me." She groaned.

"No, I mean, here. With me." She moved the ice pack.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please?" She was begging now. I turned around full slowly and she seemed calmer. I walked over and put my hand on her forehead.

"I'll be right back." I flashed to my room. If you can call it that, and changed briefly into my stripped pajamas and flashed back. She was almost back to sleep. The fever seemed worse though. I carefully maneuvered my way to the other side of the bed and lay down next to her. She grabbed for my hand held onto it for dear life. Whatever haunted her dreams was not kind. The ice pack fell off once and I put it back. As I reached up with my arm she moved into my side, still grasping my hand, and her breathing calmed into rhythmic breaths. I put the ice pack on the nightstand, knowing she wasn't going to need it. I looked at the ceiling and concentrated on her breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. The slow rhythm soon put him as well into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Ok so that was longer than anticipated to thank you for the reviews I tried to get as much humor as I could and if you would be so kind as to putting what you think in the review box VVVbelowVVV that would be just great thank you for reading gots a bit of school so maybe not the most updates as Id like k?**


	5. Thanks For The Memories

**So now that school has begun again (Labor Day) I will be a little slower but have no fear I will still write just not to the height of my abilities also I will be getting back to the humor which most of you enjoy so dearly but like I said step two has been initiated then step three well this is a humor romance story is it not? Enjoy!**

* * *

Claire

The dreams were terrifying. I had been away from him for hardly a day and his face already haunted my dreams. They were similar to what happened today only I was older and so was he. Every time he did it again I seemed to age with each shove. I kept trying to get him to stop, but he was too strong. My shoulder ached with each attack. I wanted to cry out each time, but my voice would not come. Gee thanks. The moment I'm in dire need my voices give out. I try running, but he is around every corner. I can feel myself sweating, but I can't wake up. My shoulder is increasing in pain. I am about to be pushed again when I feel a cold tap on my uninjured shoulder and scream. Or I think I scream I soon find out it was only a gasp. I want to cry out in pain then I see it was only Myrnin. How long had I been asleep? I wanted to take this heavy shirt off, but that might not be a good idea. Even if he says he's 'innocent'. I silently thank him for grabbing the ice pack. It hardly cooled my rising fever. Finally the voices came back. **Ask him to stay. **Brain was that really you? **Come on you need the sleep he needs the friend.** Heart butt out. **Stop denying you miss me.** This is an A B conversation C your way out of it. You need to stop making sense, so I can stop listening to you. I sighed and tried to get out the question. **SAY IT!** Damn it brain, shut the hell up. I finally managed to spit it out and the rejection made it worse. I knew he was protecting me from the….well I didn't know. I pleaded. He touched my forehead. Probably checking to see if I had gone nuts. He seemed satisfied and flashed off. I relented him taking his hand away. It felt so good. My eyes had other thoughts though and were closed almost exactly after he left. I didn't want to go back to that place. It was too frightening. The consistence of it scared me the most. He came back and I felt him lay on the bed. He gave a respectable distance despite the small sized bed. I searched for his hand and clung onto it. It felt amazing compared to my searing skin. The ice pack was moving off my shoulder and I took the chance when he moved to enjoy the complete effect of his icy skin. I never thought I would be glad to know vampires have cold skin until now. I breathed in and closed my eyes. Instantly the dreams got better. They weren't about anything really they just gave me a better feeling. A feeling that everything was going to be okay.

xXx

I woke up what seemed like hours later. I couldn't tell since there was no window. I opened my eyes and saw Myrnin was no longer next to me. He replaced himself with a pillow. I was going to get him back. I wondered why it I had gotten hotter. I woke up and stretched carefully. My arm felt a little better. It was just stiffer so I had to be careful not to hyper extend it. I decided not to revert to the sling right away, but attached it to my back pocket just in case. I changed back into those jeans and found a normal looking shirt. A little baggy around the bust, but as long as I didn't lean over a lot I was all good. I grabbed the pillow he replaced himself with and walked out into the other room. I shut the door carefully, I knew he could hear it close I just wanted to make sure it wasn't obviously I had a plan. I saw he was leaning over the model we had made. If I moved he would turn around and that would ruin the element of surprise. I was just close enough to startle him. Not really cause any damage I carefully lifted and chucked the pillow. It hit his shoulder and he bolted straight up. He turned to look at the pillow then at me.

"What was that for?"

"If I wanted the pillow I would have just moved it." I said walking forward.

"Oliver called me up for a meeting."

"Oh so you are back on speaking terms after calling him Olivia." He picked up the pillow and examined for invisible dirt. There was no dirt I made sure of that when I swept yesterday. I worked my ass off to clean this place.

"No, but he still hasn't figured out how to get it off." He chuckled and handed the pillow back. I sighed and walked back, put it away, then walked back.

"You know you could have done that faster." He shrugged and turned back around. "Child." I murmured under my breath, well aware he could hear me.

"Indolent." He said without turning around.

"Immature." I say as I look over the model. He had it mostly finished.

"Menselijk." I open my mouth to retort back, but I honestly don't know what he called me.

"Speak eh de English!" I finally manage, purposely speaking in slang.

"You aren't."

"Yes, but I don't even know what you said."

"Niether do I."

"Bafoon."

"Koppig." Fine he wanted to play that way.

"Seksikas." If his ears could perk up that is what they did.

„You know you just spoke Estonian."

„Oh was that what I said?"

„You said you only know English."

„Nope I said I didn't know Dutch. I learn a bit of Estonian in my elementary years." He looked surprised. Why I didn't know.

„How is your arm." He said looking at it.

„Swellings down, but it has stiffened. If I move it past a certain point it decideds to contract back in and send a seering pain into my arm." I looked up from my arm and saw his eyes tinge a slight red then go back. I stepped back then headed for the 'secret' fridge he tried to hide. I grabbed a pack of blood and walked over giving it to him.

„Oh no I'm not hungry dear Claire." I gave him a doubtful look and held it. I didn't pull it back to me, but I also didn't push it to him. He shook his head and took the bag. He turned around and drank it. He tossed the bag and turned back.

„Better now?"

„I was fine to begin with." He said softly. „How long have you known of the fridge?"

„I put it there. You just keep moving it."

„Ahh." He turned back around. I moved closer to the scale model. I looked at it for a long minute.

„Could we purify the water?"

„In what sense?"

„Like removing salt from salt water you remove the draug from the water. Also catching them in the process to kill them." He thought this over.

„How would you know the difference between water and draug since they are made of water themselves." I thought a moment sitting staring at the model. It hit me.

„Are they harmed by anything besides silver." He looked at me.

„The sun. They dive deep in the ocean where the sun doesn't reach." I looked excitedly at him.

„That's it! When it rains they travel in the path of the cloud in which the sun doesn't reach them. What if we created artificial sun. Not light, but have the exact components of the suns rays." He caught on and gave a manic smile.

„Claire, you are brilliant." He stood straight up and looked around.

„I would need a way to getting the same components of the sun." He stopped.

„You?" He asked a little hurt.

„What I am not letting you fry because of something that might work." He looked sadly at the ground. „No I am not falling for that. You will not work on this." I gathered up my stuff to go tell Eve about Oliver and explain the whole incident.

„Where are you going?" He asks as I begin to walk away.

„I am going to go warn all of my friends that Oliver is incompacitated at the moment." I chuckle and march up the stairs. I managed to find Eve who, unsurprisingly, was in the tiny shop that had an expresso machine.

„Hey CB what's up. Are you feeling okay?" She asked warily. I smiled at her as she slid the mocah over to me.

„Yea I'm better, but that's not what I came to talk about." She look aorund to see no one was in line and came to sit next to me.

„Go ahead I'm all ears." She watched me intently.

„I just wanted to let you know that I wouldn't want to get on Oliver's bad side right now." I said carefully.

„Oh you mean Olivia, that was you? I knew it only someone like you could pull that off." We laughed.

„It wasn't even my idea. It was Myrnin's he said Oliver had caused havoc earlier in the lab and he wanted to get back at him, but needed my help."

„I don't think I ever laughed harder. Michael had wandered off to see if you were okay since you didn't come back to your bag last night and spotted Olivia flitting through the hallways. As a good girlfriend I had to see for myself and we got a picture as blackmail." We giggled and she froze looking over my shoulder. I was afraid to turn around, but when did fear ever win. I turned around and Shane stood there about three feet away. He was looking at the ground and when I turned around he looked around nervously like someone was on his trail. What made Shane nervous?

„Claire." He looked like he wanted to hug me, but if he did I would probably hide behind the counter. Not that he would try to pull that stint twice, especially with Eve right here, but I didn't want to feel his grabby hands on me. I flinched when he said my name. It once was a noise I couldn't get out of my head, now it was a noise that brought bile to the back of my throat.

„What do you want?" I asked looking him dead on. Refraining from showing emotion. I felt Eve shuffle to be back behind the counter and busy herself with god knows what.

„I want to apologize. Please I promise I won't ever do it again. I didn't mean it."

„Oh you didn't mean it did you. Well I bet you mean't it when you didn't come to help me. You knew exactly what you were doing and you blantantly took a disregard for my safety. I don't accept your apology. God knows the words are empty." I stood up my mocha in hand. The vision of my dumping it on him right there sounded damn good. Then again that would be a perfectly good waste of mocha.

„Please Claire. This isn't you come back. I didn't mean it really." He reacehd his hands out and I looked at him in disgust.

„Don't touch me." I growled in a dark voice. He walked closer and Eve was there.

„Shane." She was the wall between us and I was glad.

„Clai-„

„No I'm done I have had it. You have taken away my right to think for myself, I can't walk without you telling me I'm wrong. I can't take action and do my job without you connecting it straight to 'Claire is having an affair' or 'Claire trusts vamps too much'. Look If you trusted me enough you would see I am not cheating, I am only doing what's best for this group of friends. You do not know how much I have sacrificed for you. To have to be happy. And what do I get. A dislocated shoulder. So now I just want to thank you for teaching me I don;t need someone like you!" I yelled and stormed off. I heard Eve quietly whooping at my burn. I could care less,. Not about Eve I still loved Eve it was Shane I had enough with. I took a sip of my mocha and almost ran into Michael.

„Oh Claire, I'm sor-„ He say my angered state and looked at me. „Are you okay?"

„Do I look okay?" I hiked my bag up and dodged him from blocking my way. He knew I was mad when I avoided his hugs and reassurance. He let me storm off and I was glad he did. I had had about enough of all men. Okay not all of them.

* * *

**OMG i am so sorry this took so long for this i will update for no reviews (gladly appreciated though) i just had a little bit of writers block and jumped around with ideas until finally i got this one hope you all liked it and if you would be so kind as to when claire is fighting play Numb by Linkin Park thats where I got most of the inspiration or you can do Thnks Fr The Memrs by Fall Out Boy if you have something against Linkin Park also I got a 242 on my language/reading test this week while others got 219 so you can bow down if you so wish hahaha  
**


	6. You're My Sweetheart

**So hello again I have a few stories up my sleeve if anyone would like to encourage me to write them just snap and your wish is my command so here I am again to brighten your day with the witty nature of Myrnin's sharp tongue the lightning fast reflexes of Claire's pillow throwing skills. So I'm starting with Myrnin this time so you can over whelm yourself with his awesomeness. Not really he is way better then awesome he is overwhelming, grand, breathtaking, splendid, tremendous, remarkable, amazing, awe-inspiring, astounding, and finally humbling. If you don't know what they were saying in Dutch and Estonian just go to Google translate….I did. so if you hadn't figured from the title (probably not i dont blame you) i listened to Ho hey by The Lumineers while writing like the first part so if you would be so kind it would add to the cuteness factor greatly**

* * *

Myrnin

I wanted to help Claire, but I knew she would be crushed if I was severely injured by the experiment that needed to be done. I decided to work on something while she was gone. It was a futile attempt to get my mind off of her. It had only brought back memories of us. I sighed and put the beaker down. I looked at my pale hands. The one still slightly pink from the attack from that human yesterday. I stood up and paced. It was more blurs of black and white. I heard her come in with a flourish of steps. I stopped pacing. Something upset her. Someone upset her. I had my hands behind my back when she came in and threw her stuff done mumbling something incoherent, but having to do with men and apologies. I tilted my head to the side slightly as she stormed past me. "Claire whatever is the matter?"

"Shane. He is the matter. I broke up with him and he thinks he can just say 'I'm sorry' and everything will be bloody dandy and I will ride off into the sunset with him." I tried to hold back the glee and pay attention to what she was saying. She turned around to see the remnants of my smirk. "What are you smiling about?" I recovered quickly.

"The fact that you finally stood up to your bully." She froze. Obviously wasn't expecting that.

"Well he wasn't a bully for a long time, or so I thought. Then I realized he has to always be in control." She waved a hand to further explain her frustration. She took a deep breath and put a hand on her head. "Can I confess something to you?"

"Anything dear Claire." I turned completely to face her to further emphasize my point.

"Just before we went to save Michael, Oliver, and the rest of the vamps I promised Shane that one day I would marry him." I balled my fists behind my back. "Back then I meant it. I never thought I would have a doubt in the world. Until that day." A tear escaped her eye. She furiously wiped it away. "Then I realized 'what if he got worse? What is his anger consumed him and he became the man his father used to be? One without any grasp of other people's feelings.' I finally understood I didn't want to marry that. I didn't want to pledge my life to someone who wasn't going to keep his promises. All those vows he would say at the altar, just lies bleeding on the page. I couldn't cope with that. I finally woke up. The reality came with a price, but it was better that way. I didn't want to wake up with my face in the concrete and it would be too late for me to pick myself up, for he had a firm hold with me to the ground. The fairytale ended with me getting a face full of dirt. I want someone who doesn't betray the trust I have planted so deeply into them. Someone who would make sure gravity never caught up to me and bit me in the ass. I just want to know that those three words aren't lies through his teeth." She sighed another tear flee from her eye. I wanted to run up and tell her I was that person, but I knew it would only make the situation worse and cause her to doubt her own feelings at the moment and regret anything that would come further from that single action. She wiped away the tear again and growled in anger. "I'm done crying. I hate this. I just want to be happy. Is that so much to ask for!" She balled her fists and I looked at her with care.

"Claire, don't beat yourself up. Time heals. That's all you need." She sniffed.

"Is there ever an end to all the pain?" She said looking at the ground. It was so quiet I almost missed it. Even with vampire hearing.

"Why do we fall?" I asked solemnly

"What?" She looked up.

"Why do we fall?" She sat silent waiting for the answer. "So we can learn to pick ourselves up."

"Sometimes falling's the easy part. Maybe I can learn to stay down for a bit." She sat down on one of the nearby stools.

"Claire you don't deserve to ever fall, but it happens sometimes. Even to the best of us." I walk over and grab a stool sitting next to her. "Do you want to hear a story?" She wiped her face once again.

"Sure." She sat silently leaning against me as if the weight of the world was too unbearable.

"When I was a young vampire I remember Amelie was still trying to train me to stop eating my bosses." She hiccupped at the thought. "Most every well known person had gone missing in a span of months of me working with them. Finally Amelie had told me if I ate one more she would cut me off. I, young at the time, hadn't paid heed to her warning and within the next few weeks another had gone missing. She locked me up in what you qualify a dungeon for weeks. Nothing, but a single bag of blood a day. I had never been so hungry. Every time she would come near me I would try to attack her. Finally after the last week she gave me a hefty amount of blood. You know what I did?" She shook her head looking up. "I didn't eat a single one. The time I had spent there had taught me the value of blood and how to savor it. Living people needed it just as much as I did. She finally let me out and I would like to say I didn't eat anyone from then on, but there were the few exceptions. Though she never locked me up again, but she had avoided me for quite some time." I chuckled at the memory.

"So what's the point, the fact that now you had become a boss yourself you had downgraded to just eating assistants." She tempted.

"No the morale is that time is the only cure for a wound as great as lust or that of a broken heart. The amount varies from person to person. That little Claire is all you need, time." I realized what I was saying. But her health meant more to me. She leaned closer into me and I could feel her breath evening out. I looked down and saw she was mostly asleep. I carefully got up and lifted her off of the uncomfortable chair.

"Thank you Myrnin. For everything." She whispered before finally falling into a deep sleep. I walked at human speed to her temporary room and laid her on her bed. She looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to disturb her. I carefully bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well my sweet Claire." I walked out and carefully closed the door.

Claire

I liked hearing Myrnin's story. The fact that he had not always been so composed even before the disease. It brought a human quality to him that I admired. His story was compelling almost to the point where I thought it wasn't him, but a long ago tale told to children to get them to not give in to greed. He had been right though. Time was the only thing that could heal this wounded heart. I needed to thank him. Everything I did, good or bad, generally pin pointed back to him. He had made me who I was today and who I would hope to become. I curled up in his arms only to be set down in my temp bed. I felt his cooler lips on my forehead and a shiver run down my spine. The way he spoke filled my body back up with warmth. It was like a temperature rollercoaster for my body. My body temp was at just the right temperature that I didn't need the covers. The dreams were pleasant. Warm springs, rolling hills full of green grass, plush trees full of fruit, sun beaming through the leaves leaving spots on the ground. I smiled, but I should have known it wouldn't last long. Thunder and lightning clapped above me making my ears ring and the trees, once comforting, cast menacing glances at me. The bark like many teeth ready to grab me. The branches creaked like screams. The wind howled in my ears and the grass stung my feet. I wanted out of here now. I tried to run, but every turn lead me back to the small valley. I called out for help and nothing worked. My voice was drowned in the wind and thunder, so no one would hear me. I sat down and put my head in my hands. I wanted to cry, but I had had enough crying. Crying was useless. I wanted no more of it. I stood up and yelled to the sky. "Do you find this fun tormenting an already tormented soul?! What's the point don't you have better things to do like drown a city. LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" I screamed and all the chaos around me seemed serene. It was like I had looked past the destruction to see the beauty around me. Myrnin was right. I HAD stood up to my bully and now shock had caved in and the bully had nothing left to say.

I took a deep breath and woke up gasping. I shot into a sitting position and fumbled for a light. I was over farther on the edge than I had assumed and fell of taking the blankets with me. I landed with a loud thud. Ugh I really need a clock and a light that worked. I groaned and stood up on shaky legs. I had gotten colder since I had first laid there. I looked around and found a small coat. My toes were frozen, but that only made for better sneaking around. I opened the door just slightly and looked out. Myrnin had his head on his arms on the table in only what I can assume as sleeping. I wrapped the coat tighter around me and carefully made my way to the stairs. I looked around and saw the once filled clear container that had held Bob. I froze. He was loose. And I was sneaking around. I am so dead. I had one foot stuck by my thigh in mid step like a flamingo and wanted to cry out in terror. That spider had gotten vastly bigger from when I had first seen him. I managed to step down again and make it to the stairs only to be stopped by a hanging blackish orb sitting in the doorway. That was it. I let out a scream that even hurt my ears. I heard the stool behind me fall and arms were soon in front of me grabbing the arachnid. I stopped screaming and shivered. The combination of cold and fear added up to chattering teeth. I could hear him saying soothing noises to the spider. What the hell the spider was not the one who almost died.

"Claire what are you doing up?" He asked putting Bob back.

"I was cold and couldn't sleep. I was going to take a stroll through the manor to clear my head." I still hadn't moved from that spot by the stairs. "You need a lid for that. He shouldn't be walking around here freely, what if he was in my room." I turned halfway.

"He wouldn't do that and I will need a bigger cage before I put a top on so if you can succeed in finding me one that would be appreciated." He stated frankly. Geez who woke on the wrong side of the work bench. I nodded and climbed the steps. I walked around in the slightly warmer hallways and I kept the shawl on though. I walked around a bit before scouring for a cage. Preferably one that already has a lid. I walk to the kitchen and saw Tupperware boxes. No, I didn't want to be that cruel. I moved them aside and crouched down. There was nothing in here that would work. I get up and look around the small room. Maybe there was something in the storage closet. I trudge up yet more stairs, they really need an elevator, and saw a vast room before me. The storage closet. I opened the door and stepped through. It was almost bone chilling in here. I cursed myself for not having warmed up first. I looked around to see if there was an order to anything and had no such luck. It was just a great big mess. I sighed and did a once over. I saw something that peaked my interest. I managed to maneuver my way around the piles of junk, faintly reminded me of Myrnin's lab, and saw the corner I had spotted. It was an aquarium tank with a screen lid over the top. It looked like it could hold about five gallons and was at least as tall as the other one. Perfect. I moved the junk around and on top of it and circled the glass box. This wasn't moving. I would have Myrnin come up and get it later. I looked around and grabbed a net I put the net on top of the box so I would remember where it was. My teeth chattered from the cold in the room. Geez does anybody believe in a furnace. I walked out and headed back to the lab. On the way there I stopped by the room where I used to sleep with all of my friends. Well friends and traitor. I quietly walked in and grabbed my sleeping bag and the clothes I had piled by one of the bookshelves. I turned around and Michael was in front of me, but I didn't jump. I had enough jumping for the night.

"Claire." He started.

"Don't try and get in my way, I'm tired and cold." I shoved past him and once again he let me leave.

"I just wanted to say….We support you. We always will." I stopped and looked back. He had gone back to lie next to Eve. I sighed and nodded.

"I know." I dragged the sleeping bag with one arm as much in a bundle as I could, along with my clothes and got to the door. "Myrnin can you let me in?" I whispered through the door knowing he would hear me. I made sure that none of my sleeping bag was on the floor to make sure I didn't grab unwanted friends back to my room. Within a few seconds the door opened and he went back down the stairs. I walked in blindly hoping to god I didn't fall, didn't thankfully, and shut the door with my foot. I huffed and stood by my door. I thanked myself for leaving it cracked and opened it with my hip. I threw the stuff on my bed and began folding it once again.

"Did you find a home?" What was cage to animalistic?

"Yes, but we have to get it tomorrow. I can't lift it and I don't want to go back up there." He sniffed. "Hey I just went there and back and didn't die I think I get a little reprieve." I sighed shutting the drawer. I shivered again and shooed him out.

"Hey." He called from behind the door.

"I'm changing into PJ's ok. I, unlike you, get cold sometimes." I said pulling off my shirt. I heard the door open with a creak and I threw a pillow at it shutting it the small inch. "I don't need help thank you." I called pulling on my pants and walking over to grab the pillow again. I tossed it on my bed and almost forgot socks. I put them on standing up and hopped on one foot slipping the other sock on over to the door. I opened it and he was looking at the ground sideways. "Aw screw it come on." He looked up at me and I promised myself not to melt.

"Where are we heading?" He gave a smirk and a mock salute. I rolled my eyes, but with a smile. He moved out of the way and I lead the way. I was out of breath by the time we made it up there. I still hadn't recovered from the first time I headed up here. I stood in the door way catching my breath. He looked at me and I pointed to the net hanging askew on a gleaming object. He dashed over before I could say anything and heaved it up. Stupid vamp strength.

"Show off." I called as he walked over. He had a toothy grin on his face, okay not that toothy. "You should open a taxi service. 'Pick you up with most your limbs still attached.'" He scrunched up his face.

"No why would I do that?" He walked past me and I caught up to him.

"You know I never realized, but vampires bring a whole new meaning to 'a small price of an arm and a leg.'" I chuckled. He didn't. "Come one that was funny." He nodded his agreement.

"I guess it was." He scowled. I looked up at him.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I have been doing that a lot recently." I said out loud. He nodded. "You're not supposed to agree." I gently slapped his arm. He pretended to falter with the container and smirked down at me. "Would you stop that?" I snap at him and he smirks even more before his chest rumbled with laughter.

"You are too easy Miss Claire."

"You better not be commenting on my 'feeble human strength' again." I pointed a finger at him and shook his head vigorously.

"No no I wouldn't dare." He looked straight on, but gave me a smirk.

"Good because it would be Bob's life at stake – no pun intended." I caught before he could say something. He looked at me sideways as I opened the door to the lab. I let him go first and he gently carried the glass box into the room. I looked for the other container and saw no eyes, legs, or even black orb. I squeaked and jumped onto Myrnin's back for the dear life of me. I wrapped my arms around his chest and my legs around his waist. I buried my face into his back to try and hide from the big scary spider. He almost lost his balance as I jumped on him, but quickly recovered. He sat the box down and tried to pry me off.

"He won't hurt you." He tried saying, but I had a vice grip on him. I shook my head.

"No. Not until he's found." I say into his shirt. He gave up and sighed. Where would you find a spider in the middle of the night anyways? I mean it was a bloody spider. In the bloody dark. What are the chances of it being in my room or on my bed? I shivered.

"I am going to go to vamp speed to find him faster. Okay?" I didn't have time to nod before he was flashing around the room at a rapid pace and I was glad I hadn't eaten recently. He finally stopped. "Ah. Look we have gotten you a bigger cage." I let go immediately and hit the floor badly. But I was away from the spider. I rubbed my tail bone standing up and winced as I already felt the bruise forming. He looked back at me and I had the urge to call him Igor. I didn't cause only god knows what he would do with that information.

"Now put him in and the lid will stay shut while I am here," He looked ready to protest. "Or if you have a hold on him. No exceptions." I stated firmly.

"Remember when I said I liked this bossy new Claire?" I nodded. "I take it all back." I smirked and he put the spider away grumbling. I looked around for a clock and, surprise, there wasn't one. I growled and whispered knowing very well he could hear me.

"Should have stumbled over a cat." I said walking around rummaging for anything that would tell the time.

"Should have had a male assistant." He retorted. The venom was very little so I knew it was a joke. I chuckled.

"You are too weak; you would never keep a male assistant for too long. Admit it you'd miss me." I said looking at a really old contraption that I was sure a torture device. I didn't see him move and he was right behind me now.

"You're right I would." He said quietly in my ear and I felt my knees want to give out, but I held firm. Well a little less than firm. Okay they were mush. I held onto the box for support and he returned to where he was across the room. My hand slipped and I hit the edge of the cardboard box with my forehead. I deserved that. My teasing always gets me in trouble. I gave a silent nervous laugh and began to quickly rummaging through the boxes oblivious to the fact I had passed a watch with the exact time on it, but they was Claire Danvers for you. Miss tease of the year that died from boss attack.

* * *

**Hello my dear and loyal readers I decided to get this one done asap I'm sorry about the ending I just had to set it up for the near future so stand by for feels this one started off WAY fluffy and I wanted it that way so enjoy I am only asking for 3 reviews in the little (ok big) box VVVbelowVVV thank you and I will update asap I know you can do it come on you sexy readers give a hand to a novice Morganville/Clyrnin writer till next time**


	7. Attack of the Rabid Beagle Spider

**Hello my beastie readers I am glad to inform you that my chapters will be coming at a rapid pace. Well the next about four will the rest I don't know cross your fingers that nothing happens. Are they crossed? Ok good thank you. Now I know you probably don't like me telling you this but I just need to make this known. When I write I write to music, like I assume most of you do, now I am being selfless and asking you to enjoy the same feels I had writing to the music as you shall have reading to the music. I just thought I would get that out if you found it annoying I kept telling you what to listen to so I don't have one unless I further noticed for this chapter so GO BANANAS (who of you still think of Holla Back girl when trying to spell bananas "I don't" – Myrnin Maybe because you haven't even heard the song and enjoyed the ease of hearing the song pop in your head when you can't think of how to spell BANANAS. Plus pop music sends endorphins to your brain and causes the same feeling as well…..nevermind) Wow sidetracked a little ok BACK TO ZEE FLUFFAY! (Fair warning this is a doosy)**

* * *

Claire  
_Three days later  
xXx_

I stretched from leaning over the table and put the scalpel down. I had worked almost four hours on the Incini-Draug – no keep trying – and had finally finished. Only after you know four days. I had gone to another lab on the other side of the manor to make sure Myrnin didn't test anything or blow himself up. I cracked my back and stood up stretching my legs. I rubbed my eyes to get them to stay open. I walked around and got the blood flowing back into my legs. I grabbed my bag and hiked down to where Eve had been working part time. Well not working so to say, she wasn't getting paid. I sat down and my mocha wafted in front of me.

"I could kiss you right now." I yawned and took a sip.

"Can I get a rain check?" She winked and took off her apron. Oliver, who had resumed his duties as supreme coffee ruler now a slightly prettier one, tsked. "Lunch break." Eve hollered over her shoulder. I chuckled and groaned rolling my neck. "Gurl you need a break."

"I am." She gave me a glare.

"You know what I mean." I took another sip to avoid answering. "Claire." She prolonged my name to further enhance the effect of what she was trying to say.

"Okay okay, how about tonight you and I have a slumber party." I was only being half sarcastic. She clapped her hands together in a very scary and very Goth anime reenactment.

"Yes I can kick out the boys for a few hours." I was glad she didn't saw their names separate. I hadn't said sorry to Michael although he had done nothing wrong I did warn him not try and stop me. Shane on the other hand I wanted to personally stake his heart, as he had done to me. Okay metaphorically. I smiled and nodded.

"I will make sure Myrnin, doesn't blow himself up while I'm gone." We both laughed at the likelihood of it happening. Which was almost certain. We both chided,

"Boys." It sent us into another rivulet of laughs.

"Would you two quite your incestuous mirth." Eve put on a face and called over her shoulder.

"You're just jealous we still can find something to laugh about. Like you." She looked back at me as I took a sip.

"I find humor in many things and your man problems are not one of them. Eve break's over." He growled.

"Keep yo fangs in old man." Eve slapped the counter and dragged herself away putting the apron back on. He waved his hands in frustration above his head, which sent a flurry of dancing lights off of him. I thanked Eve and headed out to the living room. I thought back to four days ago thinking of all the spiteful things I hadn't regretted saying. To Shane at least.

_xXx  
Four Days Ago._

_Shane had stopped me in the hallway and looked around nervously like he had done many times when I saw him. What the hell got into him? _

"_Claire please come back I will never hit you again." He pleaded his hand grasping my arm._

"_Start by taking you hand away from me." I hurled at him. I was not giving in to his pathetic looks. He did as I said._

"_I need to tell you something."_

"_I need to get away from you. Looks like we aren't getting what we want are we?" I stepped far back._

"_Myrnin threatened me. That's why I've been jumpy around you recently." I was angered and shocked. Myrnin threatened Shane. When? Why? The cots. I cursed myself for not realizing it sooner. _

"_Oh I see blame the vampire. Because that's what you do best isn't it Shane? Blame others for your foolish mistakes." I crossed my arms._

"_No I came to see if you were alright, when you were in the makeshift hospital and he was there. He fought me saying if I didn't stay away from you he would kill me." I wanted to be mad at Myrnin. Oh you had no idea, but I also didn't quite know how to take the gesture. He was only looking out for my safety. That's why he had the silver burns._

"_I'm glad he did." My voice full of the venom that had bottled up inside me. "You would have only made it worse." _

"_Claire." He reached a hand out and I swiped it away with a balled fist, it hit the back of my forearm and I no longer felt warmth course through me. Now it was all just like touching a dead fish. I held back the bile that rose in my throat. _

"_If I were you I would take Myrnin's warning seriously. Unlike you he keeps his promises." I hadn't seen him since. I went back to the lab and Myrnin turned around to greet me then stopped looking at my posture and how I was storming up to him. "You threatened Shane?" I pointed a finger at him and his face betrayed only one emotion, for a brief second. It was between 'oops' and 'busted'. If I wasn't mad I would have laughed._

"_Claire I only did it to protect you." He answered honestly._

"_You don't think I can fend for myself? I would have dealt with it. Honestly sometimes I wonder if you are overprotective and you turn into Shane." I turned around and walked a few feet ahead._

"_I could never turn into that….human." He growled. "What he did was unacceptable. I was tired of seeing you being controlled by him. You don't deserve that Claire. You deserved better. I just made it easier for you to see that." I spun around on my heel._

"_See there you are thinking of me, but not really because you are thinking of yourself. And who is it that I deserve? Hmm? Answer me that." He bit his tongue. "Exactly." I turned around again and walked to the end of the stairs. I looked at the wall and without thinking put my fist through it. I had gotten stronger in the months that I had been chased by vamps and almost killed numerous times, but when I pulled my hand out of the brick sized dent I had left the searing pain coursed through my body. I needed to feel the pain. Maybe then I could see what was wrong with me. The plaster that coated my hand once white now dripped off my hand in swells of red. I cried out once and put my hand to my side. I lifted my hand to throw another punch when it was stopped by a pair of cold ones. I looked up to see his face was blurred. I hadn't realized I was crying. He wiped away my tears so I could see him properly and held my wrist until he knew I wouldn't punch the wall again. He hadn't said anything since he explained himself and now he spoke._

"_Claire, you have suffered enough." He said in a soothing tone. I didn't recognize I was holding my breath and coughed to catch it. I ran into him and he held my hand away so I would hurt it further. I didn't cry I just stayed there, wrapped up in the presence of him. _

"_Time." I sighed._

"_Hmm?" _

"_You said time can heal even the deepest wounds. That is what I'll do. I know you mean well and I am sorry to have snapped at you, it's just me being human. I have no more excuses. It is just me being a teenage human with too many men in her life." I gave a weak laugh. _

"_We were all there once. The teenage part. Now let me take a look at your hand." I pulled away and sat on the steps. He crouched in front of me and gently poked and prodded. I wince. My knuckles looked liked I played with a way too sharp meat cleaver. What the hell was in that wall? I had lost myself in my own thoughts when he was cleaning and bandaging my hand. I was trying to decide how long it would take me to clear out my unruly teenage emotions. Three days. No, my hand wouldn't even be healed by then. I didn't want pain to be mixed in with any of those emotions. A week. I thought this over as he wrapped the last of the gauze on my hand. Yes a week. I looked at him as he talked to me and smiled. In a week's time the fate of my future would change. For the better is my only hope._

xXx  
_Present_

I walked into the lab with my empty mocha and tossed it. I saw Myrnin was dashing to and fro from one side of the room to the other.

"Whoa slow down what happened?" I asked as I say upturned books and shaken out boxes. He looked around at ground.

"Think of it as hide and go seek." He finally chirped.

"And who would you be playing hide and go –"Oh no there was only one person, or more like creature, he could play hide and go die with. Bob. I groaned. "I am not looking for him. Got it. You lost him." He put a hand where his heart would have been and bowed.

"I am 'it' as the game implies. Now go hide." I looked at him curiously.

"I can't I have to work –"

"Think of this as a reprieve from working so much recently. Now shoo." He waved his hands for me to hide and he turned around.

"No vamp hearing okay?" He waved a hand. "I'm serious." I began to move around leaving hints of me in odd places to throw him off. I carefully came around to see if his eyes were genuinely closed, they were, and I even saw his lips moved as though counting. I rushed to a place I had found earlier and slid in carefully not to make too much noise. A few seconds later he called out,

"Ready or not here I come." He chuckled maniacally and I doubted my well being. I heard him walking around. I saw feet walk in front of me. I had never thought bunny slippers could look so frightening. I put my hand on my mouth to slow my breathing. The dust in here…..it was….going to…make…..me….. I sneezed and hit my head on my knees.

"Ow." Shit. Cover blown. A few seconds later the slippers reappeared soon followed by a smirking face. "Cheater." I pushed his face away as I tried to slide out. He held a hand out and I grabbed it. He hoisted me up with ease. Maybe a little too much because I was suspended in air for a short moment and flailed not knowing where the floor was. "Find Bob yet?" I say once my balance is back and the dust has cleared out of my nose.

"Uh no. That is not your job." He tapped a finger on my nose.

"No, no, no that is not how it works. I find him once you have then you two hide and I find you." I put on a sweet voice at the end and returned his tap. He sniffed.

"Fine." He turned around and started looking again. After a few minutes he laughed. "Very brilliant Bob. Very clever indeed." He stood up and had him in his hands. I scrunched my face in disgust.

"Now that I am it let him go again and I'll count to 15." I announced as he let Bob down.

"25." He called.

"No you are a vamp you have super speed. 15." I said turning around.

"20." He argued.

"Ugh fine 20. That's it." I called behind me and closed my eyes. I started to count. One, two, three…..I heard him come up behind me. "This is going into your twenty seconds." He zipped off. I counted to twenty and turned around. How could such a tall person hide so well? I took a deep breath and trudge through the tiny room. I began moving boxes and tried to think of any noises I heard and where they were heard. Yea worst part about a vampire, they don't make much noise when they want to be quiet. I hummed and looked around. I saw one box that had caught my eye. I don't think I had seen it before. I walked over and began to open it. When I got to the very last flap Myrnin jumped out. I should win an award for multitasking. I screamed, jumped about ten feet in the air, whilst slapping him. I think I peed myself a little. He was laughing, until of course my hand made contact with his face. He rubbed it and slinked back in.

"Remind me to never scare you again." His voice called from the box.

"That's not how it works. I find you. YOU DON'T SCARE ME!" I complained. His head poked up slightly.

"I said it was what you CAN call hide and go seek. Not exactly like hide and go seek."

"Yea because that was easier than calling it what it is; hide-and-scare-Claire-until-she-has-a-heart-attack. Much easier. How did you fit in the box anyways? It's the size of Bob's tank." I shuddered knowing I had to find him next. Well he did break the rules.

"Ah," He stood all the way up. "The box has a false bottom. Well it's more of a shelf." He looked down and moved his feet.

"Well since you broke the rules or didn't further explain them," He opened his mouth to protest. "You get to find your own pet."He squinted thinking and finally agreed. He jumped out of the box and I backed up so he wouldn't hit me. He began looking around and the great search for Bob the spider began.

xXx

We had searched for hours. Bob was without a doubt, very good at hiding. Well he **is** a spider. I tapped my foot at a rapid pace. Man the amount of water I had been drinking was catching up to me. What I'm a workaholic. I excused myself briefly and walked to one of the many hidden doors in the room. Frankly there was a lot I hadn't known about this room. I opened the door and clicked on the dim light. As I sat down I wondered why he would even need a bathroom. The seat felt like it hadn't been used or even acknowledged for centuries. Which was reassuring and slightly uncomfortable. But hey there was fresh toilet paper. Even more disturbing. Something tickled my leg and I blew it off as the dust settling. The tickle moved up my leg. I began to doubt my dust theory. I dare look down and four sets of eyes looked back. Bob may be the size of a coaster, and might I say growing, but from my scream you would have thought he was the size of a beagle. I tried to shake him off whilst screaming, might I say that spider had a death grip, when the door banged open. I pulled my shirt down, but in doing so it unveiled more of my chest I than I would have liked having Myrnin standing in front of me. I looked up and yelled at him.

"Take you and your spider and get out!" He flashed in front of my, grabbed Bob, smirked a childish grim and was out of there before I realized I could stoop screaming. I was so going to kill him. Again. I was so going to re-kill him. I'll tell Eve that later. After I gained my composure, and my pants, I walked out of the room. He stood in the middle of the room holding Bob; I can only inquire by the way his hands were cupped, and speaking in hushed tones. I walked up behind him and tried to look over his shoulder, or more so, under his arm. He noticed my presence and looked down. Indeed I was correct; he was holding the foul arachnid, I quacked slightly.

"Dear Claire I do appreciate you finding Bob. Bob appreciates it as well." He gave another childish smile and I could feel the anger, and something I'd rather not mention, bubble its way to my face.

"Don't be so chipper. You're lucky I didn't stomp on him." He stopped and covered Bob slightly more. While whispering,

"She didn't mean it." He stuck his tongue out in a human gesture. I decided to humor him and return the favor. "He does mean it though." He turned somber.

"I'm glad to know the _spider's_ okay because I wasn't the one who was scared to death." I shot back pulling out from under his arm. Ironic really. He, with that remark, went back to being Mr. Boss Man. Vampire.

"It was your job to find him, as you were 'it'." He used air quotes as he put Bob in his bigger tank. Sliding the lid on.

"If I remember correctly

"It was your job to find him, as you were 'it'." He used air quotes as he put Bob in his bigger tank. Sliding the lid on.

"If I remember correctly **you** broke the rules. So I did your job for you." I thought about it for a minute. "Does almost having a heart attack get me a raise?" He looked back at me with confusion set in his age frozen face. "Yea never mind." I was waiting for the data to come back on the Draug – Wow, no okay, saying I could test without exploding. So the only thing left was how to save Amelie and the rest of the town from Oliver. Who of which, by the way, still hadn't figured out the component to rid him of the demonic glittering fiends. Ever after many death threats and fights with Myrnin later. I was planning on letting him stay that way until we cured Amelie, but after a week and a half I was starting to feel sympathy for the old guy. In the days that had passed my arm had healed well and my hand was healed, but there were about four scars the shape of moons. I kinda liked them. Myrnin had taken the liberty of finding the cure for Amelie out of spite because I told him he can't work on the Ray – O – Matic. What? I'm still working on it.

"Claire have I lost you again?" Fingers snapped in my face. I crossed my eyes to try and focus. It didn't work. I pushed his fingers away with two of my own and squinted at him.

"What?" I asked opening my eyes again.

"I was speaking to you and halfway through my speech you seemed to become incongruous." He backed off.

"Oh no your use of big words frighten me." I replied in mock terror. In return he flicked my forehead.

"Stop deriding me. I am serious." He closed his eyes halfway.

"Me almost dying is serious as well." I rubbed my forehead.

"You are not dead, so you are fine." He straightened.

"You're a vampire, but does that make you fine?"His face turned vacant. **Good going genius.** My brain came back with a vengeance. I looked into his eyes looking for anything that would betray anger or hurt. The two things I brought out best in people. There was nothing. It was like looking into a mirror; I could only see my reflection. I was cautious on how I approached him. I held my hands out the same way you would with a stray dog. His face still revealed no sign of emotion, which stirred something unforgiving deep inside me. I didn't mean to hurt hum. It just came out that way. I figured it was safe to try and stir him from his vacant state since he showed no sign of movement. I grabbed both of his hands and squeezed as humanly possible. Still no signs of retaliation. "Please Myrnin come back." I yanked his hands down to get his attention back. Nothing worked. "Myrnin come back before I do something drastic." Nada.

I began to worry. His hands seemed to get colder, well colder than normal vamp cold, in my grasp. I tried punching his chest and again no response. "Come out of this place the same please. Come back to me." I had a tear in my eye. God how was it I had this effect on people. I always managed to bring out the worst in them. Or have them remember something they would rather leave forgotten. Well here goes drastic. I kept hold of one hand while I reached up on my tip toes and fitted my lips to his. My entire fret thrown into the mix. There was no response for a few brief moments. Then I felt his life, vampire life, come back to him then after a seconds hesitation he reciprocated the action. The voltage of the kiss made my legs go to Jello. His free hand caught me whilst pull me closer still. Every place his body clashed with mine, sent rivulets of energy to canter through my body itself. I reluctantly pulled away, hello air breather over here, and took shallow breaths. He finally spoke,

"What was that for?" He tilted his head slightly, his hair falling in his face in response.

"You didn't come back to me." I managed after finally catching my breath.

"I should leave more often." He enticed. I promptly used my free hand to reach up and flick him like he had done to me not quite long ago. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't taunt me with your feeble human strength." I looked at him with mock hurt and pulled away crossing my arms over my chest.

"Feeble eh'?" I raised my eyebrows. "I'll show you feeble." I turned around walking away. The spark in the air growing stronger the farther I got away.

"Wait Claire, I didn't mean it that way." He called after me, but I kept walking. Next thing I know he darts to be in front of me and holds me in place. "Really I didn't mean it that way." His once vacant eyes filled with sorrow. Sorrow that I would leave him. It broke my heart to see him like that. I softened and he looked relieved.

"Fine, but don't make fun of my 'feeble human strength'. I take pride in it." He let go slowly.

"Not much pride then." He replied looking sideways at the ground. I pointed a finger at him and he held up his hands in defense. "Okay sorry." I sighed turning around and walking towards my room. I started to pack up my stuff in my bag.

"Where are you going?" His voice called from the door.

"To go check my Draug –B- Gone." I could already tell I confused him. "Artificial sun." I clarified.

"Why don't you just call it that, so you don't confuse me?"

"It's funner."

"Funner isn't a word." I picked up my pack and walked to the door where he was leaning on the jamb.

"Aren't we just stating the obvious?" I hiked my backpack up on my shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Obviously it wasn't obvious since you used it as if it was a word." He remarked.

"Yes thank you for clarifying that tid bit of info. Now I am off to rid the world of bloodsuckers." He half closed his eyes. "Watery bloodsuckers." He seemed satisfied and I turned on my heel and trudged up the tiny flight of stairs leading to the main floors of the manor.

Myrnin

It had been the second time that week I watched her leave shortly after engaging in something so intimate. I was beginning to think I was bad at this. I hadn't expected her to scream so badly whilst Bob was on her leg. It was quite humorous. I also hadn't expected her to say that. Those words sent me back to the times when the disease had consumed me. The mostly innocent humans attached by me in my euphoric state. Well mostly innocent, for they did work for a manic murderer. Well more so than most vampires. The sane moments at the worst times. Waking up to find the lab in ruins and another assistant lynched. Just when I thought I could control the disease inside. That's why I fought Amelia restlessly to not give me another assistant. Then I met her. I knew she was different. She wasn't from here. She trusted people easily. It was a trait that got you killed in Morganville.

It also made you stronger and separated you from the rest of the population. I had always felt assumed that's why I had fallen for her. Besides her love for science, she just didn't fit into the mess, in its whole, of Morganville. It started with the need to protect such a rare human in this town, but it quickly progressed. It was the demanding obligation to save her from everything. Even if that meant myself. I could faintly hear and feel her trying to summon me back, but I couldn't. My memories had a firm grasp on myself conscious.

_It was not until I could feel the warmth of her lips on mine had I felt the power to free myself from this abyss. I was expecting her to pull away as soon as I began to come back to reality, but she didn't. She stayed with me. It meant more than I would have liked to admit. I knew I had an effect on her, I just hadn't realized it was such a big effect. I could feel her legs give out on her and I reached, like any vampire, and pulled her closer still. This time it was she who pulled away. I had forgotten humans need to breath._

"_What was that for?" I had momentarily forgotten that my mind had strayed from this moment in time._

"_You didn't come back to me." She said softly. The 'to me' sent a flutter in my once beating heart._

"_I should leave more often." I tried to signal my want to kiss her again._ The banter that displayed between us was something I wouldn't change for the world. I turned around and grabbed a box that was sitting on one of the many small tables. I pressed a button on the top and it released a hissing noise. The vials clinked together as I reached in to grab one. I examined the vial carefully. There it was. The cure. Before the disease there was no cure. After the disease there were no bites. Who would have thought something so deadly could be a cure. I shut the box carefully. The vial held enough of the disease to fight the draug bite, but it wouldn't out balance and have Amelie suffer from the diseases side effects. It would be an eternal battle raging in her body. I dashed to her office where guards were positioned. More for our sake than hers. They nodded me in and I entered the faint room. Not that it mattered; I could still see anyways. I looked around and saw she was sitting in a chair, less than regal. She was shaking slightly. Her eyes glowed unnaturally in the muffled lighting. I cautiously walked up to her and she flashed in front of me.

"Why have you come?" Her voice, once calm and collected, pitched and darted between curiosity and anger.

"Amelie I have something for you." I held out the one vial carefully and anger consumed her eyes.

"You have come to kill me haven't you?" She screeched like a knife on metal. Her hand flashed to my neck, but I was expecting it and she only caught air. I grabbed the syringe and put the disease in the barrel. I waited for her to come back at me. I grabbed her arm and spun her around plunging the syringe into her neck. She screamed again and I sent the plunger deep into her vein. After a moment her eyes rolled into the back of her head and collapsed. I caught her and gently placed her in the chair she was sitting in prior. I closed her eyes and made sure she wouldn't fall before I dashed to where Oliver's room was. He bristled when I came in.

"What do you want?" He growled. His room had substances all over it. Obviously trying to get rid of the glitter.

"I came to inform you that Amelie will be back to normal shortly." His eyebrows shot up and he was gone. I pulled a box out of my pocket and set it on his desk. Butter. Because Claire had said something about telling him the secret. I zipped back to my lab and found a chair, one of my many books, and waited for Claire to return.

* * *

**I told you it was long so since it is please may I have 4 and I will bring some smexy times next since that is next on the list *hint hint* the title for the next chappy is Putty Cat Doll from the song Smack That by Akon I would highly recommend listening (even if you have already enjoy it once more for my sake) before reading so you can find the verse in which it is said you'll love it as you love me right? :D "You know they love me." –Myrnin Oh shut it you delusional figure "No I am not. Tell me if this is true VVVbelowVVV in the review box. I WANNA BE A REAL BOY!" -Myrnin**


	8. Putty Cat Dolls

**Hello my readers as I had promised here is an update and some smexy times soon ok you can count on the hmm fifth paragraph or maybe I'm lying won't know till you read now will you ha gotcha ok so enjoy and I thank you all for the reviews I would like to mention DayBreakAlchemist, MyrninsBitch, and NarutoRox for staying through the emotional rollercoaster ride of this fanfiction thank you so much…ok you have probably had enough of my sniveling up to you so here goes another chapter. Also I changed the sum cause I just thought the other one was lame and alas this may be the last chapter cause I haven't been getting enough reviews to keep my inspiration going sorry "Don't leave me please please please review." -Myrnin**

* * *

Claire

I walked to one of the many rooms in the giant house. I finally found the computer room and saw one of them was going berserk. I ran over and looked at it. Good it wasn't the one with all of my data. I looked at the many errors and it didn't make sense, I shut it down after it crashed. I sighed and walked around to mine. It was acting normally. I sat down in the chair and looked at all of the information. Everything was balanced. I grabbed the cartridge and looked at the prism inside. It was like an old floppy disk with a hollowed out center. Inside the hollow core was a prism. It put my bag down and pulled out the draug smelter. Not quite. I took the cartridge and slid it into the slot. It made a satisfying click. The gun looked like an over sized spray bottle. It had a small slot at the bottom, where the water would have been. There was a dial at the tip of the spray to choose the setting. From light tan to African. For those stubborn stuck on draug. I put it on light tan and held out my arm. I pressed the nozzle and it hummed to life. A yellow light came out of the spout and after a few seconds I turned it off and looked at my arm. It was slightly tanner than the rest of my body. I jumped in joy and put the safety on, never know what's gonna happen, and ran out of the room. I was in the west wing; the lab was all the way in the east wing basement. I groaned, but I was so happy I ran as fast as I could through the hallways. Times like this I wish I had vamp speed. I finally arrived and held myself on the wall. I was panting so hard my chest hurt. I coughed and looked around. Myrnin was sitting in a chair with a book and looked at me.

"Happy are we?" I nodded and walked over. I rolled up my sleeves on both arms. "So you tan at different rates." He stated nonchalantly.

"But there hasn't been much sun recently has there?" It took him a moment and he finally got it.

"It works." He blinked. I nodded putting my sleeves back.

"And best part when this is all over I can have a tanning bed to go." He gave me a doubtful look. "Okay fine. Exney on the insta – tan. Too bad I'd made a fortune off of Monica." He stood up in that vampire way and I back up to catch my balance. I couldn't and felt myself falling. His hand whipped out and caught my wrist pulling me forwards. I hit his solid chest with an 'unf'. Well I gained my footing. Bad body stop being so irresistible. I looked up and gave a 'bad poker face'. (**If you don't know what that is I'll have a link in the AN). **He gave a sly smile and I took a sharp breath. **Keep your head.** I thought that's what you were? **Better yet keep your pants.** Oh wise words of my heart. **Hey it's been a little over a week. **The obvious has now been stated. **Welllll past a week. **Do you guys not know what obvious means? I thought for a moment and caught on. God I'm so slow. I returned the smirk and put my backpack on the ground, didn't want anything to get damaged. I'd say my feelings had been well sorted out. I knew what I wanted.

He pulled me closer and a noise deep in my throat erupted to my mouth, I hate to admit it, but it sounded like a growl to my ears. He lifted me up slightly so only the tips of my toes were touching the ground. Our lips clashed in an epic battle of passion. He zipped and I was standing where he was previously. My hands trailed his body in a flurry of movements. In response he flashed again and he was hovering over me in the chair he had been sitting in prior. He broke away and trailed kisses down my neck. I leaned into them and moaned. My hands were ripping open his buttoned shirt. It wasn't giving the first time and he chuckled into my collar bone. I felt the rumble of his enjoyment through my entire body and responded by successfully opening his shirt and running my flushed hands over his chilled torso. He returned the favor. My once intact shirt was strewn over my midsection, barely covering my skin. One of his hands skillfully unclasped by bra. "I hardly find that fair." I breathed into his ear.

"Why?" he murmured back.

"You are wearing more layers." I mumbled pulling off his shirt completely. He chortled softly and kissed me again. He broke away suddenly and hurriedly tossed me back into the chair. I yelped as both the chair and I fell to the ground in unison. He turned around flawlessly and tried to cover himself. I was about to get up when the door burst open, for the second time that month, with Oliver crashing in holding something. Was that a box of butter? The chair was mostly hidden from Oliver's view. He began to shout,

"Why the hell was this on my desk?" he threw the butter down and I tried to make myself invisible by tucking my legs to my chest. "This better not have any more of these in it." He must have motioned to the glitter. He was about to say something else, but he stopped halfway and tried to look past Myrnin. Myrnin moved to hide his view. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing that need be concerned with the likes of you." Myrnin moved again and I tucked my legs even closer to my chest trying to become utterly invisible.

"Ah I thought I heard a heartbeat. Might I add it was beating at a rather…..rapid pace." He taunted to get Myrnin to spill something. **Don't be a fool. Don't be a fool.** Dear god, please don't do anything foolish. Myrnin growled and I inwardly groaned. That is all Oliver needed. I couldn't see Oliver's face and I was glad I couldn't. I could only imagine the conniving look he portrayed on his face. Oh dear what have I done? Well it looks like I'm screwed either way, no pun intended. I gathered my shirt, tying it in a knot to cover myself as best I could. I stood up and Oliver could only see the top of my once perfect hair. I took a deep breath and walked out from behind Myrnin, stepping to avoid the chair legs. Oliver removed his gaze from Myrnin and gave me at first a shocked expression then it gradually became calculating again. I think it's called the Grinch. They look alike too. His eyes roamed in a flick and must have said something in vampire talk, for Myrnin looked down with a guilty smile. I looked down and saw my pants were unzipped and ready to fall off. I gasped and punched Myrnin. I fixed my pants and gave Myrnin a look while he returned it with that same smile.

"If you are so done, Oliver." The box, clarified it was butter, still lie where it was on the floor. I picked it up and hurled it at him. He easily caught it and his face turned blank.

"Well I guess since I can finally get this off," he spat at Myrnin. "Then you are free to….do who you wish." He left as fast as he came. Myrnin hissed, but Oliver had a point. As much to my demise. I turned to Myrnin who had that sly smirk on.

"That was a rather unfortunate turn of events." I smirked back.

"Well all after Oliver was quite unfortunate." He moved closer. His hands came to rest on my waist and pulled me closer. I choked back the small fit of giggles as his hands grazed my stomach, but of course he heard it. One of his hands stopped on my stomach and his smile turned fiendish.

"No." I tried to pull away, yet he had a hold on me still. Not with much strength because I could still wriggle around, but not much. His hand gently maneuvered over my belly button and I gasped trying to hold back my laughter. "Don't tickle me." I screeched between laughter. I tried to fall or kick, but he had a firm grasp on me. My breathing became irregular, yet I kept laughing. I tried for a new tactic. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist while burying my head in his neck. My laughter subsided and I dared look up. He moved his head so that I wouldn't have to lean back and cause us to topple. I smiled at him and he grinned. It wasn't often he returned such an action, but when he did my fingers slipped and I almost fell again. I had seen his full array of smiles, but hardly ever had I seen him genuinely smile. I wanted to change that. "You should smile like that more often."

"Why would I waste this on anyone, but you?" He stated softly leaning in. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I closed the distance and twined my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I know two objects could never occupy the same space at the same time, but I wished just this once I could break those rules. The kiss was softer this time. Not so much need, but just enjoying each other. It was filled with so much love in it and I almost wanted to cry because I hadn't realized sooner Shane wasn't the one. I swore in that moment I would never hurt him again. **Don't make promises you can't keep**.I wanted to punch whoever spoke up, but that would be a form of self abuse and I was too incoherent to care. Fine from this moment on I will make sure he never doubts my love. There was tsking somewhere in my head and I gladly ignored it. Then there is no pleasing you. **Well there is.** Working on it. The kiss turned more passionate and after a few flashes here and there, and before I knew it there was a new room and a whole new meaning to employee benefits. (**Ain't I a stinka hehehe so this implys imagination if you so wish).**

xXx

Sometime later I woke up shivering slightly. Mental note: _Vampires not good heat sources. _**Duly noted. **I couldn't feel Myrnin beside me. If he replaced himself with a pillow again I swear. I sat up in a sitting position and felt around the mostly torn sheets, whilst looking around the, again, dimly lit room. Don't they believe in lamps? I squinted and tried to look around the slightly bigger room. Anything past the lamp was dark. I groaned and held the comforter, as best I could, to my chest and staggered around the room picking up my once decent clothes, none of which were anywhere near wearable. Not even Eve, in all her Goth glory, could salvage these. Damn I liked these jeans. I ached in places I hadn't known could ache, but smirked. It was a good ache. **Oh yea it was definitely a good ache.** Somehow I knew that comment was going to come back to bite me in the ass. I heard noises from the next room. Shuffling of feet most likely. I decided to go into stealth mode. My room, as it turns out, is across the way. I threw on one of his long sleeve shirts I had found and tossed the bed together. I decided to skip the changing plan and just walk out in his shirt. I oh so carefully opened the door enough to slip out. I left it open not to risk anything. I took a few deep breaths to calm my heart beat so he wouldn't notice. I walked out and saw why there was the shuffling to be heard. He was dancing. Well mostly. It was a few taps of his heel against the ground and once –once- I saw some shufflin'. I held back my laughter to realize he was also….(Suspenseful…I know) rapping. Eminem from the sounds of it. Oh, oh I knew what song this was and what I was going to do. I listened to him whilst I stalk him.

_Oh, looks like another club banger__  
__They better hang on when they throw this thing on__  
__Get a lil' drink on__  
__They gonna flip for this Akon__  
__You can bank on it__  
Pedicure__, manicure, kitty-cat claws__  
__The way she climbs up and down them poles__  
__Looking like one of them putty-cat dolls__  
__Trying to hold my woodie back through my drawers__  
__Steps upstage, didn't think I saw__  
__Creeps up behind me, and she's like, "You're..."__  
__I'm like, "I know, let's cut to the chase__No time to waste, back to my place"__  
__Plus from the club to the crib it's like a mile away__  
__Or more like a palace, shall I say__  
__And plus I got pal if your gal is game__  
__In fact he's the one singing the song that's playing  
Bob!_

I barely managed to hold my tongue when he changed Akon to his beloved spider. He whispered the rest and I did as the song demanded. I snuck up behind him. I waited until the chorus came around again.

_Smack that, all on the floor__  
__Smack that, give me some more__  
__Smack that, 'til you get sore__  
__Smack that, oh AH!_

On the last line I slapped his butt and laughed. He whipped around, saw me, and stopped rubbing his caboose. It was more of a reaction to shock than pain. He smirked and grabbed my waist. He pulled me closer and growled hungrily. Normally if you were this close to a vampire and they growled at you you're dead. Worse than dead, you were lunch. But this wasn't any ole' vampire and that wasn't any ole' growl. I growled seductively right on back. He leaned to my ear and in a breath,

"Nice shirt, but it would look better on the floor." With that said he nipped my neck, awfully close to my vein. Sparks flared in a little more than my veins. I had lost my ability to be manipulative. Right there in that very moment my manipulation powers died. I had to remember to put a grave somewhere. _**RIP Claire's manipulation. **_Right next to Myrnin's sanity. I decided to change the subject before I lost my sanity as well.

"Why do you keep leaving? He let go of me which I simultaneously regretted and thanked. He held up a finger and turned around.

"I decided, on behalf of further actions," I felt my face flush knowing exactly what actions those were. "I made you this." He turned only halfway and motioned for me to come closer. I walked over and gasped. It was a silverfish chain woven in eights. Like infinity signs. The pendent was a silverfish bear. "I'm sorry I can't put it on you. I made it out of pure silver." He looked at me sheepishly.

"First where'd you get the silver? Second." I rush into him and he immediately hugs back. He was getting better at this.

"I guess I answered that in the wrong order. Well I have my means." I pressed my face into his shirt. After a minute I pulled away and grabbed the necklace. It was an easy clip and and I put it on. It hung in the hallow of my neck. I look down and saw the bear's stomach was carved into a heart with the letters _M_ and _C_. I gave a laughing sigh and hugged him again.

"I can never where this now. It's too beautiful." I murmured against his clothes. He pulled away and looked down at me.

"You must it doubles as a weapon, when I'm not there of course." Oh my knight in rabbit slippers.

"You think of everything don't you? How does it work?"

"If you must know when your heart rate is past 220 beats per minute, well past exercise, plus it reads your body temp to differ between 'exercise' and almost dying, it expels a highly concentrated cloud of silver nitrate." He gave a cheeky grin, like he ruled the world.

"Just to be safe I'll take it off for 'exercise'." I used air quotes as he had done.

"You catch on fast, and I would appreciate it." He returned.

"Who said it was you?" O scrunched up my face in a smirk. He looked shocked then scrunched up his face while shaking his head. I laughed. "Jokes. They are popular in this century." He stuck his tongue out at me. I gladly returned the favor. Too bad I wasn't expecting it to be his as soon as I did so.

"You should be careful with that. You never know who's going to take it as their own." He said against my lips. I sighed happily.

"I might just be okay with that." I kissed him again my necklaces pressing against the hallow of my neck. It started to get heated and he pulled away.

"You should get changed." I laughed.

"Isn't that the _opposite_ of what you want?"

"Not unless you want to visit the Founder in _my_ shirt." Oh, yea. Wait.

"You did it!" I jumped on him. I was so happy. This meant we can **finally** defeat the draug. I hugged him and kissed him again. He growled then stopped halfway.

"Yes and if you don't get changed you might be one of the first people she kills." He gently put me down. I hmphed and crossed my arms.

"Yes dad." I said walking to my room.

"Oh and one more thing." Before I could turn around he flashed to be right behind me and gave me a taste of payback. I screamed in shock because you know he _did_ have vampire strength. I rubbed my butt the rest of the way.

* * *

**As promised myfacewhen/ (no spaces) and for the necklace t/Sterling-Silver-Teddy-Bear-Heart-Blue-Topaz-CZ-Pendant-/00/$%28KGrHqMOKpYE25bnwbRpBN6+QMI mD!~~0_ (no spaces) its some what like that but no jewel and the engraving is in there so as I said this is probably my last one I have a few one shots that I want to try out but unless you review I'm dropping this sorry **


	9. Pew Pew!

**So thanks to the reviews I am deciding to finish this up formally and my one shots will be up and don't forget to check out my new one called Experiment with the Tardy also because NarutoRox and XxLost-In-The-EchoxX pushed me to finish this you get a free one shot of anything you like just hit me up in my PMs or reviews and your wish is my command**

Claire

I had finally gotten dressed and Myrnin had already taken off. I cleaned up the slight mess and grabbed my stuff. I double checked my bag to see that the Tommy Sun wasn't damaged. Not in the slightest. Good. I pack up and trudge to the main hall, which wasn't even a hallway; it was just a really big room. Misleading, that name. I saw everyone was there. Oliver, now glitter free, Myrnin, might I had shooting especially sharp daggers at Oliver, Amelie still sitting Queenly once again, and might I add a little frazzled, Eve, Goth make up and all, Michael, the only unnerved godly vampire, and last and definitely least, as of last night, Shane. He made no attempt to converse, so I reciprocated the hostility. I sat between Eve and Amelie. A safe bet I wasn't going to die or feel like I was stabbed in the back by one or both of them. Of course Oliver had to pipe up.

"Look who decided to arrive." He had a hidden context in there I knew it.

"Bit me Olivia." I snapped. Everyone looked at me. Each face varying emotion. From pride, Myrnin, to utter confusion, Amelie.

"Well now that that is out of the way…" Amelie waved a dismissive salute. "Claire the weapon?" I grabbed the Tommy Sun.

"I call it the Tommy Sun." I set it on the table. "The UV rays heat varies from light tan to below the Equator. For the stubborn draug." I sounded like an infomercial. Only Eve saw the humor. I took the cartridge out and held it up. Eve sarcastically oohed and ahhed. I carefully kicked her under the table. "This is the cartridge in which the artificial sun is created. Anyone care for a demonstration?" Most everyone raised their hand. "Myrnin." I tried not to think of anything associated with his name. He strode over and I set it just over light tan. "This most likely won't hurt." I aimed it at one of his hands and let rip. It whirred in my hand and I pressed the nozzle. A steady stream of yellow light spritzed out and coated his hand. I quickly turned it off, so I wouldn't burn him too bad. He displayed his hands. One just starting to blister. Healing fast. The other all vampy white. Now there were real oohs and ahhs. Well that's what I imagined. It was more a clap here and there. I set it down and looked around before sitting down. Amelie stared at the Timmy Sun as if willing it to attack her.

"How did you think of it?" She wouldn't move towards it to inspect it. As if it would explode like one of the bombs Myrnin had used on me. Which it might. I'm not sure how long the charge would last. It wouldn't bother me none. Eve, Shane, and I would all just have wicked tans. On the other hand Amelie, Oliver, Myrnin, and Michael would all fry. Literally.

"Well I tried to think of something that would target the draug without ruining the water source. The only thing that made sense was the sun." I explained. "You probably don't care about the science part just that it works." Everyone nodded. Well mostly. Oliver just gave one of those grunts of approval.

"How many of these can you make?" Amelie piqued.

"I only have made the one, but I can modify it so you can change from fan for many in an area or stream for just one." Amelia nodded and shooed everyone out. I stayed back and I could feel Myrnin's question in the air. I waved a hand to him and he reluctantly shooed off. Seconds I heard hissing. Oliver is **so** dead. I stood up and gathered myself. She looked up as I threw myself at her quickly. She bristled, but didn't return the hug. I was okay with that as long as she didn't kill me.

"What has goaded you to do that?" She questioned when I was shuffling back to my chair.

"I'm glad Oliver didn't take over." I commented honestly. "I don't think Myrnin and I would be on his favorites' list." I gave a halfhearted laugh.

"Yes please enlighten me on that. What has he done this time?" I smirk sitting down. I told her the whole story, minus the **real** reason we were mad at him.

"So hence Olivia." She twitched her mouth slightly in an attempt to smirk, or whatever it was.

"I can only imagine his fury in you two. Might I add that had to be one of the most elaborate plans Myrnin has ever pulled off." I felt pride swell somewhere inside me.

"I want to apologize if I intruded on your space earlier, I was just really happy." She waved it off.

"No problem dear I appreciate the sentiment." She gave another mouth twitch. I nodded and gathered my stuff. I jogged to the door and turned to wave before shutting the door behind me. As I turned back around I was ambush in a hug. Eve pulled away.

"Oh my god. You did it, I knew you would." She crooned before hugging me again. This time I hugged her back.

"I'm happy to hear someone believed in me."

"Finally we can go home. I miss my bed." She let go of me.

"I'm sure." I eyed her suspiciously and she gave a giggle.

"Hey don't I get a hug." Michael had his arms opened. I laughed and rushed into his hug. He let go and I stepped away. Eve smacked Shane's arm and he grunted. He had his arms crossed over his chest. I had finally told him off after he accused me of provoking him to hit me. Shane and Michael hadn't seen exactly eye to eye since the incident.

"Yo CB where'd you get the bling?" Eve motioned to my neck. I wasn't about to tell them the real reason behind why the bear lay in the hallow of my neck.

"Oh I found it in the lab on day. Myrnin had no use for it, so he agreed I could have it." I hated lying to Eve. But the tidbit behind why he really gave it to me was a little bit like bragging. Especially in front of Shane. She seemed satisfied and rambled on about nothing in particular. What I wanted to know is, if Shane was in such foul mood why had he not run off like so many times before? I was starting to get curious. Eve and Michael said their goodbyes. I smiled and started to walk away. Shane, who had not left with Eve and Michael, slid in front of me and held me still at my shoulders. I cringed, but didn't show any signs of fear.

"Claire," He started, but I interrupted.

"Congratulations was ten minutes ago. Sorry you missed it." I spat.

"Please Claire listen." Maybe he **wasn't** past the pleading phase. "I miss you please can we start over?" He begged still holding me.

"Why? So you can put me through heartbreak all over again? Sorry, no."

"Please Claire can we at least resort back to friends?" He looked on the verge of crying.

"Read. My. Lips. No means no. I left because I finally realized that I don't want to be your puppet anymore. I have enough of that being in this town. I don't need someone I thought I loved do it as well." I knocked his arms off my shoulders. His hands fell to his sides as he looked at the ground. I heard him mumble something that sounded like gang manger. I bristled and lost it. "You're just jealous that someone who is half human is more of a man than you ever will be!" I yelled at him. His eyes shot up and I could feel a hum in the hallow of my neck. He raised his hand and a flash of pale skin caught it as it was at its highest point above his head.

"I would not recommend that if I were you." A cold voice called to Shane. Shane's eyes changed to pain. The white hand squeezed a little bit more and I heard a pop.

"Myrnin let go of him." I sighed, my heart rate slowing down.

"Why would I do that?" he snapped and I could see the red in his eyes.

"Because I don't want you to be the first vampire Amelie will chain up in a dungeon for breaking law numero uno." He snarled at Shane then flicked his hand away like it had the plague. I didn't blame him. I wanted to be nowhere near him for a long time. Shane shot both of us a look and then ran off. I didn't turn around; I faced Myrnin the whole time. I wanted both of them to know I was serious. Serious to Shane I wasn't going back and serious to Myrnin that I wouldn't back track on bad mistakes. Myrnin walked up to me and gave me a grin.

"Good thing I came at the right time." He pulled me against him.

"Did you ever really leave?" I retorted.

"A magician never reveals his secrets. Neither does a vampire." I chuckled and pushed him away playfully. He put on those puppy dog eyes.

"No, no, you cannot win me over like that anymore."

"So are you saying it did before?" He put on that mischievous smirk. I gave him a look and walked down the hall in his direction. He turned to follow me. "You didn't answer my question." I chuckled as he caught up and walked beside me.

"Fine fine yes it did work before. Now not so much." I said playfully. He gasped in mock shock.

"You're lying." I looked at him sideways remembering walking down the same hall only a few nights ago as he did the same.

"Am I?" I blinked and in that instant he picked me up in his arms and gave me that look again.

"Are you sure?" There was a smugness there I hadn't seen before and I rolled my eyes. He kept walking with me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "You are going to make me run into something." He said against my lips.

"You're a vampire I think you can find your way around." I said in his ear and I giggled. He flashed in response back to the lab. My scream was short lived. "No I have a slumber party to attend to no fooling around." His eyes lit up.

"Can I come?" He put me down.

"No it's a **girl** slumber party. No boys aloud."

"So you think." He mumbled and I almost missed it.

"As much as it would a joy for you to come…..I do owe Eve a **girl's** night okay? Doll?" I added sweetly. He squinted with a cheesy grin.

"Fine I'll just have to find some way to entertain myself." He said indignantly.

"You do that big boy." I pat his chest and walked waving a hand as he was left in confusion.

**Ok so how was it one more chappy and that's it then imma work on my other one if you are interested please please please check it out and NarutoRox and XxLost-In-The-EchoxX don't forget this offer will only last for a limited time so send in your requests now oh and don't forget REVIEW hehehe**


	10. One More Night

**THANK YOU ALL for all of the birthday wishes and Echo's, Naruto I will have your fics up as soon as possible this is the last Discord…..I know sad…..BUT NOT THE END OF CLYRNIN….Gotcha didn't I ok here goes nothing. So I was thinking should I do a playlist at the end like Rachel does or not cause I while writing some of these chappys I play songs non stop and that helps with the theme so just tell me yes or no it would be appreciated**

Claire

After much pleading from Myrnin and a threat that he would send Bob to spy on us, I managed to leave with most of myself still intact. Myrnin had begun to work on something as I left.

"Don't blow anything up." I called as I left to make sure he got the full extent of **don't blow anything up**. I hiked up my bag and hurried off to see Eve. I finally managed to get to the great room she was staying in and I opened the door. Eve rushed into me and wrapped me in a hug. She let go and I saw Michael was just leaving. Eve took my bag and set it down somewhere as I looked around at all of the food.

"Like what ya see?" I nod looking around some more. There is a borrowed, I hope, TV set up and it had movies stacked to the ceiling on the DVD player.

"I doubt we will watch all of those." I said sitting down in a bean bag that smelled brand new. She shoved one in and turned all the lights off.

"That's why we start sooner." She came back from behind me with a plate of everything on it. I smirked and began to eat. We chatted between mouthfuls. Finally Eve said something that caught me off track. "I hope he hasn't tried to hurt you since you moved in." She is looking at the screen. Who? I think. Myrnin? Shane? I don't know. I looked over at her and she stuffed food into her mouth. Then clarified, "Myrnin." I sighed. Oh I crossed and uncrossed my legs.

"No he hasn't." I was in no way going to spill details on my living arrangements at the moment. Or details at all.

"Good cause I'll have Amelie kick his ass." She stuffed her face with popcorn.

"Yea after smacking her I doubt she is ready to return any favors." I take a bite of pizza and some soda. The movie had just begun and I got the feeling I wasn't going to like it. I stood up and opened the DVD player. Eve sent a cry of protest and I just shook it off.

"Well I guess not. Fine I'll have you kick his ass." I snorted.

"Yea that'll go over well." I put in a new movie. One I had wanted to see for some time now. I sat back down and Eve gave me a look in the dark room. Her white powder face just barely noticeable.

"Fine I'll kick his ass." She took another bite of popcorn still looking at me.

"Does it always have to be violence with you?" I gave her a look from the side and she nodded.

"Always. Everything can be, eventually, solved with violence." She smirked and threw a corn kernel at me. It landed on my leg and I flicked it back. It hit her on the nose and we laughed. I knew I had started a war I was going to lose, but oh hell. I liked this movie. It had enough balance of story and humor that as I watched it it through me through an emotional rollercoaster ride. Not like I needed one, with living in Morganville, but it was a better ride then the one I had been living in recently. Eve and I laughed and I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. _Oh god no_. _Please no no no_. I decided to go get some more food and there was movement again. Please don't be what I think it is. I sit back down and as my worry washes away with the movie something moves on my leg and I just about lose it. I take a breath and dare look down. For the second time that week four pairs of beady black eyes stared back at mine. Someone screamed. Eve rushed over to assess the damage and looked at me. "I can't kill him can I?" I shook my head after my voice returned. Eve found something to hold him in and got him off my leg.

"I might take up that offer of kicking his ass." Eve looked at Bob with curiosity and I wanted to be sick. I paused the movie, grabbed the container, waved Eve over, and head on my voyage to go kill an almost thousand year old vampire. Fun to be ensued. I finally got there and shoved the door open without knocking. Myrnin turned around as I came in. He had a smirk on his face, saw the box, and looked like he wanted to hide. I threw the box at him, which he caught easily, and Eve leaned against the door jamb waiting for the show to begin. "I told you not to send him to spy on me." He set Bob down, so he wouldn't get caught in the cross fire.

"I didn't send him." He said blatantly.

"It's not like he just crawled away without you knowing. I **did** just get him a bigger cage to hold him. Do I have to revoke your privilege to have him out even when I'm gone?" He shook his head animatedly.

"I did not send him." He repeated.

"Uh hu. He scared the begeebus outta me. I was trying to enjoy the movie." He looked at the ground and scuffed his bunny slipper. If Eve weren't right there I would have taken it back and kissed him, but that wouldn't have been a fun explanation later during the walk back. He gave me those puppy dog eyes and I shook my head. "No." He tried for a different tactic.

"So does this mean you **were** talking about me?" He waggled his eye brows so only I could see and one of my knees gave out, but I quickly saved myself. I hadn't noticed Eve walk up beside me until Myrnin looked over with a dull expression.

"I hate to intrude on you two's little cat fight, but we have a party to finish." Eve grabbed my wrist and I followed.

"I'm just glad you didn't blow anything up." I said as a parting word before the door was shut and we were heading back to the cinema/sleeping room. Eve sat me down and took the remote so I couldn't turn the movie back on. "Hey." I said reaching for it.

"No not until you tell me what that was back there." She moved her own bean bag over.

"I don't know what you mean." I tried again to grab the remote. She held it higher above her head. "Child."

"Oh maybe the fact that he a) didn't kill you when you barged in b) was enticed to hear we 'might' have been talking about him and c) I saw that eye move. Don't deny it." She used air quotes then pointed an accusing finger at me. I shied away.

"Maybe he was in a good mood." _And in no way that good mood has to do with previous events_. I say sarcastically to myself.

"No stalling"

"Stalling?" I said it as if I was rolling it around in my mouth decided how I felt about the word. She gave a cry of frustration. She stood up and grabbed some more food before sitting down and stuffing her face, pressing the play button on the remote. I relaxed and watched the movie. This was how I liked it. Little to no worries, surrounded by the love of my friends, and knowing I can take this long needed vacation without risk of dying. Oh and finally finding my truw wuv. I giggled at the movie and I relished in the warmth around me. _I wish this would last._ I thought to myself. _Well it's Morganville nothing lasts permanently._

**Hi guys so last chappy I will work on my other one soon hope you like it it was short, but I wanted to wrap it up I will have those other stories up soon (you know who you are) look over the next week or so a new story popping up thank you for reading **


End file.
